Betrayal of Trust
by AnnMary
Summary: COMPLETE. Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What will happen when Erik finds out? Can he help his angel before its to late? EC, Raoul Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayal of Trust

Category: this is a EC with Raoul bashing

Rated: M for violence, language and sexual assault

Summary: Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be, Erik finds out, can he help his angel before its to late? EC Raoul bashing

Chapter 1

She sat scrunched up next to the balcony doors watching the rain fall from the night sky. Tears coursed down her cheeks, she wiped them away with the back of her hand and flinched when her hand grazed her right check bone. A bruise was beginning to form where he struck her. She barely paid heed to it. Just another bruise to add to the collection that adorned her body. In the morning she would cover it with makeup and act like everything was fine. That was the way things went after an he hit her. If she mentioned it to him, it would only angry him and cause him to hurt her again.

So much angered him now in days. The way she wore her hair. The dress she would choose to wear to a dinner party. The dinner she prepared for him each night. The topics she would try and engage him into conversation. Nothing she did could please him. Even at night, he would come to her room, expecting her to lie with him before they married. The first time he came she strongly protested. Being a devoted Catholic, she new it was wrong to lay with someone before marriage. When she didn't give in to his demands that was when he first hit her. Of course he apologized immediately and just held her that night, clamming how much he loved her. Things after that night were never the same. He started to become cold and arrogant with her. Making snide remarks when ever she jump when he touched her. The second time he came to her at night was after a particularly bad day. Everything she did that day seemed to frustrate him to no end. He retired to his study and brandy early in the afternoon, not even coming out for the dinner she prepared for him. She was awoken to him laying next to her, has hand roaming her body. When she pulled away from him he screamed, the brandy on his breath evident "Why? Why do you turn me away? We are to be married in four months time, what's the difference what we do now to what we do then?"

"Its...its not right" she whispered softly "The bible says-"

"Damn what the bible says, you are to be my wife and legally bind to do what I say"

When his hand started to push up her night dress she pulled away. Then he hit her, much harder then the first, with the back of his hand. The blow to her face caused her lip to split. "Enough with this foolish nonsense, you will give me what I want or pay the consequences" he seethed in her face. Once again he went to pull up her night dress and when she struggled again he slapped her twice across the face and forced her arms above her head. Holding them there against her struggles he managed to pull up the night dress up to her waist and then proceeded to unbuckle his pants. Her struggles were useless, and her cries went unheard as the servants did not sleep at the house as it was custom for them to leave a six every night. He took what he wanted from her and passed out on top of her when it was over, squashing her chest painfully making it hard for her to breath. With the remaining strength she had, she managed to push him off of her and slip out of the bed. Stiffly, she walked to the balcony doors and curled up in front of them where she cried the night through. The next day he did not apologize nor did he express concernfor her injuries. He barely mentioned what happen at all expect for the remark of obeying him next time so things would not have to be as difficult.

More nights followed like the first. Each with him, coming drunkenly to her room, demanding that she lie with him, and taken her regardless of her protests. Some nights he would leave right afterwards, other nights he would stay, sometimes waking up and raping her again during the night.

This rainy night, as she sat staring out the balcony windows, was one of the worst. The day itself was harrowing. It was Sunday, the servants were always off on Sundays. After attending church, she rushed home to be there when he would wake up from his drunken stupor. If she was not there to prepare him coffee and give him medicine for his headache she would pay dearly. She should of known then, when she first entered the house and felt a sudden uneasiness, that this day was destined to be violent. Shrugging it off, she hurried to the kitchen and prepared the coffee and fetched the medicine from the cupboard. She rushed upstairs, knowing that he would be waking up at any time and if she wasn't there...well she didn't want to think about that.

Quietly she entered his room and with fearful shock, found his bed empty. A lump caught in her throat. Swallowing, she placed the coffee and pills on the beside table and turned towards the washing chamber. "Ra..Raoul?" she whispered softly. There was no answer. "Raoul darling, are...are you in there?" Slowly she walked to the chamber and slipped inside. She found him there, kneeling in front of the wash basing. His elbows resting on the on the table, his head in his hands. She grabbed a clean wash cloth and dunked it into cool water then rushed over to him. Kneeling next to him she placed the placed the cool cloth at the base of his neck. He snatched it away from her hands, giving her a vemoness look in the process and placed the cool cloth over his face. After a few moments Raoul sat back on his heels and asked with anger in his voice. "Where were you? I needed you here" "Its Sunday Raoul. I was at church"

"So church is more important then taking care of your fiancee"

She shook her head and bite down on her lip. "Of course not. I apologize my love. It will not happen again"

"Your right it won't happen again. I forbid you to leave the grounds without permission and that will include going to church. Now help me back into bed. I want my coffee and pills. My head is killing me"

Quickly she rose to her feet helping him to his feet in the process. She settled him into bed then sat down next to him and held out his coffee and pills. He snatched the pills from her hand and swallowed them dry. After a moment she handed him the coffee. He took a slip and immediately spit it out. "What the hell is this? Its cold as ice.?" he screamed and through the cup across the room, smashing it into the wall. "I'm...I'm sorry, I'll go and make you-" She never got to finish her sentence. Raoul's hand seized her around the neck cutting off her air. "Your so goddamn useless" he screamed. "You can't even make a simple cup of coffee" He pushed her to the bed and squeezed harder. She started to cough and tried to pull his hands away. Just when she was a the verge of passing out he let go and sat back into the pillows. "Now" he said covering his eyes with his forearm "Go make me a decent cup of coffee." Tearfully, she scrambled from the bed and rushed down the stairs to make the coffee.

The day was continued much of the same. He would painfully pinch her when the paper arrived late, hit her when she prepared the wrong type of sandwich for his lunch. Then around four in the afternoon he locked himself in his study with his brandy. He didn't bother coming for dinner, which she knew by now meant and would be coming to her that night. She stayed in the library as long as she dared, terrified to go to her room, for she new he would follow soon after. What she didn't expect was to find him waiting for her in her chambers. He seized her throat for the second time that day, squeezing the bruises from the last encounter, and forced her backwards to the bed. "I've been waiting for you for ten minutes" he whispered dangerously. "Why have you made me wait?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Undress quickly, I have waited long enough" he said and unbuckled his trousers. She managed to get her dress and corset off before he lost his patience and grabbed her, throwing her unceremoniously onto the bed. He showed no mercy as he took her, causing her more pain then he would ever know. When he was through, which was thankfully quick when he was drunk, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Now my love, I am going out. When I return, if I don't find you here, waiting for me, I shall be forced to send out The Guard." Her eyes filled with terror at the mention of The Guard. The Guard, a band of ruthless men, hired by rich men to find and punish specific people. She had already had a encounter with the guard. After the first time Raoul raped her, she ran away while he was at work. The Guard found her that night and after a little 'rough handling' as they called it, torched she would remember it as, they returned her to Raoul where she was severely punished. The Guard was the threat that held her prisoner to the house, to Raoul.

With a kiss to the cheek, Raoul rose from the bed and pulled his trousers back on then causally walked out the door whistling. She laid in bed until she heard him leave the house, then painfully cradled out of bed and over to the balcony doors. With tears coursing down her cheeks, Christine Daae watched the rain fall down against the window.

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Can he help his angel before it's to late?

**Chapter Two**

Raoul returned the following morning. To Christine's relief he simple passed out in bed without a word.

Christine stayed in the library the entire day. She wrote a letter to Meg, who with her mother, moved to London after the Opera House fire, then curled up in a chair with a book next to the window which over looked the woods that resided behind the Chagny mansion. It was the only place where she could find peace. Raoul barely used the library, claiming books were a waste of time. To her though, there was nothing greater. Expect for singing. Singing was her passion, it set her soul free. Singing would remind her of a time in her life when she was happy. It would remind her of her angel, whom she desperately missed.

Raoul had forbid her to sing the very night they left the burning opera house. He claimed it would resurrect demons that should stay in hell. If only she knew then that staying with Raoul would be condemning her to a living hell, she would of braced the mob with Erik and the two of them would of disappeared into the night. Once in a while, when she new Raoul was not around, she would sing sweet lullabies under her breath that her father and Erik taught her.

Erik. The very thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She held the memory of Erik inside of her heart. Foolish enough not to listen to her heart, she fled with Raoul when her heart screamed for her to stay with Erik. Half her soul remained with Erik, wherever he was. She did not even know if he was alive or dead. Christine was willing to give anything to see her angel one last time. To tell him that she loved him and always had.

"_Think of me..think of me fondly when we've said good bye_" she began to sing softly, smiling at the memory it brought of Erik to her. Pounding foot steps from above her head and the shriek of a maid who was walking by the library door broke her from her thoughts. Raoul was up and by the sounds of it, wasn't happy. With a sigh, Christine stood and placed her book on the chair. After stopping at he kitchens to warm up Raoul's lunch she slowly made her way out into the entrance hall to meet Raoul at the stairs, for he would no doubtfully be storming down them soon in search of his lunch.

Raoul didn't drink that night and to Christine's surprise he still came to her room as she ready for bed. This was the Raoul she was truly afraid of. A drunk Raoul she knew. She would know what he had in store for her. A drunk Raoul she knew would eventually pass out, leaving her to some peace. This Raoul was unpredictable and to her utter grief, even more hurtful. Gone was the boy from her childhood, the boy who ran into the sea so rescue her scarf. He was replaced by a ruthless man who wanted to control everything around him. Christine sat at her vanity in her night robe, brushing her long brown curls. She watched as Raoul approached her from behind through the mirror. He had a smile on his face, but it was not because he was happy. The look of anger in his eyes told her as much. "Christine my dear" he said placing his hands on her shoulders and messuage them gently. "Yes Raoul?" she asked, her brown eyes meeting his hazel ones in the mirror.

"How was your day my dear?"

"It was fine Raoul. I read a little. Tidy up the lounge"

"Really now. What else did you do?" he asked his hands digging into her shoulders painfully. "I...I ummm..." she stuttered "I prepared your lunch, had the maid pick up your favorite meat for your sandwiches tomorrow. I worked on supper for some time. I...I wanted to make sure I made the fish right this time"

"Yes, yes, supper was delicious my love. I want to know what you did while you were in the library"

Christine thought for a moment then froze. She was singing in the library, she thought now one heard.

"I...I read Raoul"

Slowly his hands inched towards her throat, he's grasp still painful. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "No my love, think harder. What were you doing in the library?" Christine swallowed, tears formed in her eyes. "I was singing" she whispered softly.

"What was that my love?"

"I was singing" she said a little louder.

"That's what I thought you said"

With a sudden movement, Raoul smack her outside of her head with a force that sent her to the floor with a thud. "What did I tell you about singing" he screamed at her, giving her a swift kick in the chest. Christine let out a cry of pain and coughed, the breath knocked out of her. Raoul grabbed her by her hair and painfully pulled her to her knees in front of him. "I'm going to show you what happens when you disobey me" he seethed through clench teeth and begin to unbuckle his trousers. Christine's eyes filled with horror at what he intended to do. She tired to pull away from her but he held her hair tightly and inch her face closer to his erect penis. She turned her face away from the sight. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She couldn't. She couldn't live like this anymore. She mustard all the courage she could and pushed on his right leg with all her might, sending him toppling over to the ground and banging his head on the hard floor. The blow left him unconscious. Christine quickly jump up and ran to the closet and grabbed a small satchel that held all her dearest possessions that Raoul refused for her to leave around the house. She quickly packed one more bag with a few gowns, undergarments and everything from her vanity; all the while looking to make sure Raoul hadn't regain consciousness.

With everything ready, Christine hurried and dressed then grabbed her bags and ran out the door and out of the mansion. She ran down the streets until she was blocks away. She then walked in no particular direction. She had no where to go with Meg and Mme. Giry living in London and no money to her name "Anything where is better then with him" she told herself and began to sing softly. "_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, my protector. Come to me, strange angel_"

After an hour of walking Christine found herself in front of the only home she could remember. The Opera Populaire. Tears came to her eyes at ths shape her old home was in. It had been five months since the fire and no repairs had been made to the building and no talks were in the makes of any reconstruction at all.

Wood barricade the all the doors and windows from intruders and the homeless. Even the gates that her and Meg would sneak out of when they were suppose to be praying in the chapel were chained shut. Slowly Christine made her way around the building. The stables were torn down, blocking the employee and delivery entrances. Christine came up to the Rue Scribe entrance. She walked along the searching for the keyhole that was so small that if the person was not locking for it they would not spot it. After a few walks up and down the row of bars, Christine located the keyhole She stopped and dug through and satchel until she found the key with a black ribbon tied around it. Carefully she placed the key in the hole and turned it. The lock opened with a small click. Christine slowly pushed open the gates which squeak loudly. She made sure the gate was locked securely behind her before she made her way to the lantern that Erik always had hidden a few feet away. Crossing her fingers that it still had oil inside Christine picked the lantern up and smiled. It was still have full. Matches were wrapped in plastic and taped to the side of the lantern. Christine removed one and lite the lantern then gathered her bags and began her decent to the underground lake. Ten minutes later she saw the boat docked at the lake shore. Tossing her bags inside, she secured the lantern and started to row herself towards Erik's layer, hoping with all her heart that she would fine her angel safe and well and that he would forgive her and welcome her into his home with open arms.

...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Can he help his angel before its to late?

Thank-you to everyone who sent the kind reviews, they surly give inspiration to continue writing :)

**Chapter Three**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Raoul awoke on the floor of his fiancee's bedroom. He blink a few times, trying to figure out where he was. He sat up slowly, groaning at the pain in his head. He brought his fingers to his forehead and winced as they met with a wound. Pulling his fingers away, he saw the dry blood. The Vicomte closed his eyes, willing the ache in his head to go away so he could remember how he ended up on the floor with a head wound. His mind was a scattered puzzle and he was having trouble placing the pieces together. "Christine!" he yelled. He received no response.

"Christine, answer me this minute!"

When he still didn't receive a response, Raoul careful got to his knees and hoisted himself onto the bed. His eyes scanned the room. A chair was turned over, the closet doors open, the vanity table completely empty, Christine's night rob thrown carelessly on the ground. The memories of what occurred came flying back. Christine had disobeyed him again. He had been informed by the maid that she had been singing in the library when he distinctly told her not to. Her singing had been absolutely forbidden.

He came to her room to teach her a lesson. To put her in her place. That's when the little vixen pushed him, causing him to fall and bang his head off the floor. Raoul winced as he felt a sharp pain at the thought of how he acquired the wound. "Little wench" Raoul muttered to himself. She would pay for this, he thought, oh yes, she would pay dearly once he found her. Slowly Raoul stood, grabbing the bed posted when a wave of dizziness over came him. He waited a moment for the dizziness to past before he started to examine the room. Her closet was free of her satchels and some dress's. Even that run down old bag she insisted on keeping, that was filled with stupid little trinkets that she claimed were important. No jewelry was missing, all her expensive neckless and rings remand in their place in the mahogany jewelry box. Her vanity was cleared of all the brushes, combs and the ribbons that she constantly wore.

It didn't take him long at all to figure out that she ran away. 'Foolish girl' he thought. Where was she to go? She had no money, he wouldn't allow her to have any. The Giry's where miles away, across the English Channel, in London. She had no way of getting there. Her precious Opera House was pretty much condemned. He himself had ensured that every entrance was boarded up or blocked in case she got the silly idea of escaping there. He smirked to himself. She was probably there now, searching frantically for a way in. He was sure if he sent a carriage, they would find her sitting on the opera house steps crying, head held in defeat. Yes that's what he would do. Jean, his driver, would be arriving soon. Raoul would have Jean take him to the Opera House to collect his fiancee. Once home she would tend to the wound she gave him and then he would teach her the lesson that she was to obey him. The punishment he was going to give her last night would be carried out, follow by a beating. "That should put her in her place" he muttered again to himself then made his way to his room to ready himself for his carriage ride claim Christine.

A cold wind blew around across the lake making the boat rock unsteady. Christine rowed for what seemed like hours. Her arms ache, her legs shook from the cold. Pitch blackness surrounded her. The lantern only showed a foot around her. Christine was scared that she was rowing the wrong way, for surly she should be seeing the lights of the house by now. "Please Lord" she whispered "Help me find the way". As an answer to her prayers the lowered gates to Erik's layer came into view. Christine gave a cry of relief at the sight. "Erik?" she cried out hopefully "Erik, its Christine, are you there?" Silence was her only answer.

"Erik please, if your there answer me"

Christine waited with bated breath for a answer but none came. Tears prickled her eyes as she feared the worst. What if he was lying dead inside? She didn't know if she couldn't handle finding the body of her beloved angel. The only man, other then her father, that she truly loved. Christine rowed herself to the familiar rock that hid the lever that would raise the gates enough for her to pass through. Fumbling for the switch, her clumsy fingers finally found it. The gates rose with a loud groan and a few gas lamps automatically lite up, a invention of Erik's that he was quite proud of.

_"You see Christine, I managed to rig it so that when the gates open, the gas lamps will lite on there own. It was just a matterofhavelevers and switches in proper places" Erik said proudly as he rowed them through the water. Christine was always amazed when she saw this on her visits down here._

_"That's brilliant Erik" Christine said smiling up at him "I will always be in marvel of your inventions" If she wasn't mistaken, Christine would say she saw a slight blush in Erik's exposed cheek. "Thank-you my dear" Erik whispered "It brings me joy that I have pleased you somehow"_

_"Erik you must know that you please me everyday with just the honor of your company and teachings"_

_Erik starred down at her, a look of wonder in his eyes. She continued to smile up at him, happiness shining in her eyes. A blush once again came to Erik's cheek as he turned away._

Christine smiled at the memory and wiped a tear away from her cheek. It was one of the happier moments with him. He was just like a child when he would show her all his inventions. The look in his eyes when she praised him about them was one she would never forget. It was a look of happiness. The same look he would get when she would sing for him. It was a look that she regretted she didn't see more often.

Christine rowed herself to the shore and tethered the boat to the small dock next to the boat that Erik usually used to take her back and forth. Taking the lantern and satchels with her, she made her way up to the entrance of Erik's layer. Her stopped when she entered. With what little light she had she could see the catastrophe of the layer. The mob had shown no mercy. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she made her way from room to room of broken glass and debris. All of Erik's precious possessions scattered the floor, most of which look broken. "Erik" Christine called out as she made her way through the house looking for him but Erik was no where to be found. At last she came upon her old room that Erik had prepared for her. Turning the doorknob she found the room securely locked. Christine placed the lantern on the ground and dug through her satchel until she came upon a ivory key. It was the key to the Louis Philippe room, her room. Taking a deep breath, Christine unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Erik" she whispered and stepped into the room. Her hand search for the switch on the wall that would like the gas lamps. Finding it, she slowly turned it. One gas lamp lite reveling the room to her. It was complete untouched by and mob and to disappointed and relieve completely empty. Christine fell to her knees in tears. She dreaded finding Erik dead inside and then was disappointed at not finding him sitting at her beautiful oak desk, that he had built himself.

Christine stayed there for minutes, crying, undecided of what do to. Then it came to her. She would stay here at the house for there was a possibility of Erik returning at anytime. 'Perhaps he is just out running errands' she thought to herself. Yes, yes that had to be it. Erik was out running errands; he would be back at any time. Christine said this to herself over and over, trying to convince herself. She wasn't prepared to expect the alternative.

To kept herself busy, Christine retrieved oil from Erik's storage cupboard and refilled all the gas lamps around the house. Once of the lamps were lite, she saw the full extend of the damage Erik's house was in. It made her want to cry again but she forced the tears back and started process of cleaning and repairing the house. She anticipated her reunion with Erik. He would be shocked at first, to see her. She would smile hopefully up at him, offering him her most sincere apologies for abandoning him, and beg him to forgive her and take her under his wing once again. She new Erik would be unsure for a moment, he never gave his trust easily but she would try and put his mind at ease with a kiss. To most a kiss was something simple, an everyday action that you gave without thought but to Erik a kiss was a powerful thing. A kiss meant devotion, love and acceptance. When a you kissed someone you loved, you were in a sense giving them half your soul, for you where only complete when you were with that person. To Christine, Erik already had half her soul. She had given it to him that night, five months ago, when they shared there first and only kiss and ever since then she felt half empty. She would no longer though. Once Erik returned they would be reunited and both there souls would be complete.

The carriage pulled up to the Opera Populaire. Raoul climb out and scanned the steps frowning. Christine was no where to be seen. "Wait here for me Jean, I'm going to have a look around" Raoul said to his driver then started his trek around the opera house. He found no broken boards or even small gaps that Christine could fit her small frame through. The stables were still covered in debree and there was no way she could move the heavy rock to get inside. He walked past he Rue Scribe glancing through the bars. All was dark inside, and from his inspections when his family first became patrons, it was just water and brick, nothing more, nothing less. There wasn't even an entrance from the outside.

Raoul circled the opera house twice, finding nothing out of place. His mood grew darker as he climb back into his waiting carriage and order the driver back to the mansion. "Where the hell have you gotten too Christine" he mumbled. Perhaps she was back at the mansion, waiting for him but he doubted it. She was hiding somewhere. Hiding from him.

When he arrived back at the mansion, Christine was neither there or heard from. It left Raoul with only one choice. Sitting at the desk in his study he wrote a short letter. Then handed it to his waiting valet. The valet look down at the address then fearfully back up at Raoul. "Monsieur are...are you sure that this is the correct address?" Raoul glanced at the address on the envelope then back at the valet.

"Yes that's correct. Is there a problem?"

The valet shook his head quickly.

"No, no monsieur...not at all"

"Then quick now, I need a speed reply"

"As you wish monsieur"

The valet pocketed the letter then hurried out of the house and straddled his horse. Frowning he nudge the horse forward. He felt deep remorse for the person whom the letter was about. He had a sickening feeling that it was about the sweet Christine, the young girl who was the most kindest mistress that the house has ever seen. He urged the horse faster as he made his way to deliver the letter to the people only known as The Guard.

Raoul stood in his study next to the fire place starring into the fire when his butler informed him of he had a visitor. "Who is it?" Raoul inquired.

"Renee Lemur monsieur"

"Show him in"

The butler showed Renee Lemur to the lounge and quickly left. "So de Chagny" Lemur began, helping himself to some brandy "You've called upon me".

"Yes" Raoul replied looking away from the fire "I need The Guard's assistance in a matter that I want kept private"

"I figured as much Chagny, who do you need hunted down this time? Another poor bloke of didn't shine your shoes to your expectations?"

Raoul stayed silent, starring angrily at Lemur as the man seated himself on the couch with the bottle of brandy in one hand and a glass in another. Fighting to keep his temper in check Raoul sat opposite Lemur in a chair and put a hishead in his hands.

"My fiancee. She's gone missing, ran away if you will. I want her found and brought back to me as soon as possible. Use all force necessary, she will not come easy"

Lemur chuckled in his seat. "Raoul, Raoul" he laughed "When are you going to learn how to keep your woman in check"

"I want her found!" Raoul yelled "She and I have a lot to discuss"

"Well, to find such a young lady and to make sure no serious harm is going to come when apprehending her, its going to cost you"

"I don't care what it cost. I want her back in my home. Now"

"10 000 francs now. Twenty more when we bring her to you"

Raoul starred hard at the man, he would not be made a fool of. "Very well" Raoul muttered.

"Wonderful"

Lemur smiled at Raoul then drank the last of the brandy in one swig. "Shall we get things moving?" Lemur suggested, standing. Raoul stood and walk to his desk, he took out a money bag and tossed it to Lemur. "There's 15 000 there, I want her found as soon as possible" he seethed.

"And a picture of the young lass"

Raoul opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small photograph. He handed it to Lemur who looked down at the photo and smirked. "Pretty thing" Lemur commented "No wonder you want a creature like this back. Warms your bed quite well I imagine"

"Just bring her back to me"

Lemur pocketed the picture and money. "Very well Monsieur de Chagny, you shall be hearing from me and my men in a short while" he gave Raoul a small bow "Good evening to you. I'll show myself out" Raoul waited until Lemur left the room before reclaiming his place at he fire place. "You made me do it Christine" he whispered to the fire "Now lets see how you like the consequences of your actions"

...to be continued...and I promise Erik will be in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help?

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are all wonderful. I apologize for not updating sooner then I have and I hope you can be patient with me. I promise to have a update at least ever six days if not sooner.

**Chapter Four**

The night was bitter cold. A bitter wind blew throughout the streets causing a chill to creep down the spines of those who ventured out. A rain fell from the cold, dark sky of Paris making the cobble stones glisten like silver. The homeless huddled in alley ways burning small fires, trying to push away the cold from the harsh night. Lanterns burned low, having been burning for hours. The streets were near deserted expect for the whore's, who had yet been able to pursue a man to pleasure and the drunks.

The click of his shoes echoed as Erik walked down the darken, cold streets. The bitter wind blew, making his cloak whirl around like wings. Whore's smiled seductively at him as he pasted. "Looking for a woman monsieur" one called out. "Come monsieur, let us help sooth your worries" another said. He ignored him and continued to walk. Drunken men staggered on the walkway, a night of hard drinking obvious on their faces. The tavern's were closing; dawn was only an hour away. Erik hurried his pace, he wanted to be home before the sun's first rays peaked over the horizon. With those rays would bring the bakers and workers, waking and heading out for a days of hard, honest labor and he wish to encounter no one.

All he wanted to do was get some air, to feel the rain beat against his back. It was a comfort to him, the rain. It made him feel free and that was something he cherished. Freedom. It was rare thing, freedom. Men all around took it for granted; no one thought about how it could be snatched away at any moment. Erik knew though, he spend the majority of his childhood in a cage. He knew what it was like not knowing if he were to die that day. Some days he would pray for death, when the beaten's were server. He tired to extinguish the memories from his mind of being put on display as if he were a animal; of being laughed and gawk at; of the children's shrill cries at seeing the 'Devil's Child. Yet they remand to torment him.

He would be ever grateful to Madam Giry for rescuing him from the hell he was raised in. She put herself at risk to release him from his cage that he called home. If she were caught helping him, he knew she would of been sent to the streets, the Opera Populaire would have shunned her. Someone must have been looking out for her that day, for she managed the unthinkable; freed him and gave him a new home, the cellars of the Opera Populaire. He gratefully paid for her's and Meg's passage to London, where they both already had jobs waiting for them at the London Opera house.

Many memories tormented him; most of wish he could be rid of forever and others he held on to for dear life. Those memories, his happy memories, were so few that he cherished them beyond anything. They all surrounded one person, his angel, Christine. Christine was his light in the dark. The only woman that he had ever loved. The only woman who had looked at him with passion. How he loved her, his heart ached for her everyday.

Before Erik knew it, he reached the gates to his home and made his way inside. A friendly face greeted him at the door.

"Erik you're home, I was beginning to worry. The sun is about to rise."

"Yes I know, you needn't have to worry. I know how to take care of myself"

"Yes I know that...now come, your supper is in the kitchen. Go eat. Lord knows you could use the nourishment"

Erik removed his cloak and hat, hanging them neatly. He walked to the kitchen but stopped at the doorway. He turned and nodded gratefully and said "Thank-you for supper Nadir and thank-you once again for allowing me to stay in your home" He then continued into the kitchen to enjoy his dinner.

Three weeks had past since Christine took residence in Erik's layer. Three weeks of hard labor it had took her to restore the layer adequate living area. Three weeks she had waited for Erik to return. With each passing day her heart grew heavier with fear, a fear that Erik was not returning.

She salvaged all of his possessions that she could, unfortunately many pieces of furniture now found themself's broken up and placed in the firewood pile. She repaired Erik's organ to the best of her knowledge, only managing to get three octaves working. His violin was thankfully in one piece, she placed in its stand next to the piano. Most of his musical pieces and manuscripts were destroyed by the damp ground. Christine only found a handful that were still readable, some barley at that. The most destroyed area of the house was Erik's workroom. The room was not recognizable at all. All of his paintings and sculptures where burned and ripped. His tables with all his inventions over turned and broken. All of supplies and tools were scattered around the room. It took Christine the better part of the day to clean this room and when she was finished she had nothing to show for it. Nothing had made it through the attack. She felt for Erik, for she knew he would be devastated to find out all his work was destroyed.

The only thing that Christine was glad that was destroyed was Erik's coffin. She despised the coffin and Erik's habit of sleeping in it. It was the first thing she burned in the fireplace. When Erik returned she would simple tell him that the coffin was no longer necessary. He was welcome to sleep next to her. In fact she wanted him to sleep next to her, to hold her. She wanted to sleep curled against his chest and be soothed to sleep by the sound of his beating heart.

While cleaning, Christine found many hidden compartments filled with money and documents. Erik had well over 200,000 francs hidden around his house. She had found his storage cabinets that were stocked with oil for the gas lamps, candles, matches, soaps and cleaning supplies and medicines that she had no idea what they cured.

Food was a problem, much of it had spoiled and rotted. The pantry held nothing at all. A few cans remand but Christine new she would have to venture to the market soon or she would surely starve.

Each night though, after Christine readied for bed, she would sit on the layers edge and stare over the lake. She would sing one of the songs Erik had taught her, hoping that he would some how hear her and return to her. When he didn't come to her, Christine would slowly walked to her room and climb into her beautiful swan shaped bed and cry herself to sleep.

The next morning, Christine ate a small breakfast then dressed warmly. She was heading to the market today to buy supplies. Hopefully she could buy enough to last a few weeks. She found a large basket in the kitchens she could use to carry her parcels home. So Christine packed a small satchel with money and the keys to the house and rowed herself across the lake and the extra boat across the lake to the Rue Scribe entrance, she tethered both boats to the shore. One for herself and the other for Erik, should he return while she was gone. She ensured the gates were locked securely for she pulled the cloak hood around her head and made her way the busy market area.

Renee Lemur stood with two of his comrades next to a shoe stand in the market square. He held in his hands the picture of Christine Daae. He was growing angry and restless. It was harder then he anticipated finding the girl. The Vicomte had insisted that the news of her disappearance stay out of the press. Never had it taken him three weeks to find someone he was hired to hunt down. Lemur wasn't use to being outwitted and the fact that it was a mere woman made it all the more intolerable. People crowded the square, making it hard to see every face that walked by. "Keep a sharp eye lads" he muttered "The girl has to eat, she'll show up sometime"

Lemur had used all his resources. No young lady had bought a train or boat ticket. A lady would dare not travel alone. She would be setting herself up for any desperate man. No word had been reported of missing horses or carriages and his contacts outside of Paris had seen no girl fitting her description traveling the roads. Which left one option, the girl was hiding somewhere in Paris. From the information he gathered from de Chagny, Christine's only friends had moved to England. She had no money and no shelter. She had not seek out work at any brothel or whore house. So the girl would eventually show up at the market square when the hunger got the better of her. Five days on an empty stomach should drive her out of her hiding place and Lemur wanted to be ready to snatch the little vixen. He would show her no mercy on the way to returning her to de Chagny. Not with all the trouble she was giving him in finding her. They stood there for the better part of an hour when one of his comrades nudged him on the arm. "There Renee, by the bread stand" he whispered. Lemur narrowed his eyes to a small girl, holding a large basket. She stood at the moment with her back to him. She conversed shortly with the baker before the baker handed her several loafs of bread. She placed them in her basket and turned to carry on to another table. That was when Lemur saw her face and smiled.

"Very good Vernier, I think we had just found the young Mademoiselle Daae"

Erik sat the desk in his room, sketching. Nadir had supplied him with excellent living courter's. A desk filled with art supplies, a small piano with black manuscript papers. A large balcony that faced the back of the house so he would have his privacy from the anyone who passed by on the streets. Erik had graciously put to use everything but the piano. He had not touched anything musical in almost six months.

Today he was returning to his layer, he needed to gather all his possessions that the mob didn't destroy and all the money and documents of his bank accounts and property he had hidden. He was moving to one of his properties outside of Paris. It was a big house, hidden deep in the country side, surrounded by woods. Before he went though he wanted to gather everything so he didn't have to return to Paris again. There were to many memories in Paris. Christine was in Paris. His heart still ache for her and if he should see her one day on the streets he didn't trust himself not to snatch her away forever.

Erik stopped and stared down at his drawing. He sketched his beloved. It was a very good likeness of her. One of the best he ever drew. "Christine" he whispered gently touching the drawing. A tear coursed down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away, ashamed at letting his emotions getting the better of him. He carefully folded the drawing and placed in his pocket over his heart, the same pocket that held the ring that was meant for her.

Erik made his way downstairs and found Nadir seated in the library. "I'm headed out to the opera house to gather my possessions" he said simply.

"But Erik, its still light out. You just returned home not long ago. Wouldn't you prefer to wait for night"

"No. I want to get this done and over with. Its not something I'm looking forward to"

"Would you like me to come and assist you?"

"No its..." Erik stopped and closed his eyes. He would need to learn to accept help when he knew he needed it

"Yes. If its not bother, please"

Nadir smiled and put his book down.

"Very good my friend, I shall help"

Nadir and Erik drove the carriage to the back of the opera house where the Rue Scribe gates resided. It was deserted of people and prying eyes. Erik stood for a moment and frowned at the ruins of the Opera Populaire. "Lets get this over with" Erik mumbled and unlocked the gates. Nadir frowned at this friend and wordlessly grabbed a lantern and followed his friend through the gates.

Christine walked from table to table buying breads and food to last her for a few weeks. She bought enough lemons to last Erik a while, she knew how much he loved his Russian tea with lemon. She purchased all his favorite foods. For when he got home she wanted to make sure he was well fed.

Erik had enough of everything else stored in the layer to last her for well over a year. The sight of the book shop in the distance lured her off her path. Erik had hundreds of books but still she couldn't help but look inside since other then singing, reading was her passion. She was so set on her destination that she failed to notice three men following her every move. The crowds thinned as she walked down the side walk.

A few feet way from the shop someone roughly grabbed her arm and she felt something jab into her back. "Good morning mademoiselle" a voice whispered in her ear "I've been looking for you" Christine stiffened and dropped her basket. She was pulled into a alley and quickly had her hands bound and was gaged. Two men slammed her back against the wall as the other pressed himself up against her. "There now mademoiselle, do you know who we are?" Lemur whispered, stroking her cheek. Tears streamed down Christine's cheeks, she slowly nodded her head. "Very good cherie, the Vicomte has hired us to find you. You proven to be hard person to find. I do not like that" With no indication he slapped her, causing her head to swing to the left. "No woman makes a fool out of me" he spat in her face. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it against her throat.

"Now my dear. Before I return you to the Vicomte you must pay for making me work so hard to find you. You, a mere woman, should not get the better of me"

With great ease, Lemur took his knife and sliced Christine left cheek, from temple to ear. Christine cried out into the gage and struggled to get away as the three men laughed. "Come boys" Lemur said to his comrades "Lets return the lady to the Vicomte and collectour money. They dragged her through the alley forgetting the basket Christine carried sitting against the wall next to the bookshop.

Erik and Nadir walked down to the shore in silence. A few feet away from the shore Erik stopped stunned. "What is it Erik" Nadir asked puzzled.

"There's two boats. There are never two boats docked together"

Nadir looked at the boats and frowned.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were in quite a state when you left and it has been six months"

"Yes I'm sure Daroga" Erik said with anger and stormed to the boats. They both boarded one and Erik grabbed the ore and pushed off the shore. "It could of been the mob Erik, or maybe they both drifted to the other side" Nadir said, though they both new that the mob wouldn't secure the boat and the boat couldn't secure itself.

The gates to the layer loomed before them and Erik rowed over to the hidden switch. The gas lamps lite as the gates rose. Erik frown deepened. "This isn't right" he muttered "The oil in those gas lamps should nearly be empty, dried out. There all burning brightly. Someone's refilled them" They made there way with caution to the shore. "This isn't right at all" Erik mumbled looking around his layer "Its clean. The mob had destroyed and tore apart everything. Someone's cleaned up"

"Who had a key to here other then you Erik? No lock was broken"

"The only other person I gave a key to was.."

Erik looked towards the Louis Philippe room for second then broke out in a run towards it. The door knobbed turned easily, unlocked. Erik took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Christine" he whispered, entering the room. The bed was neatly made, the vanity in neat order but the desk was slightly messy. Erik slowly walked over to it picked up a paper. It looked like a grocery list written in Christine's hand. "Oh God" Erik cried, bringing a gloved hand to his mouth, his eyes filled with tears. "What is it Erik?" Nadir asked entering the room. Erik held up the list "It's...it's a list. Written in Christine's hand. I think...I think she's been living here. But how Nadir? She's suppose to marrying that dame Vicomte. Why would she be here?" Something flashed across Nadir face. Erik almost missed it. Nadir new something but tried to hide it. "What do you know Nadir?" Erik asked, his tears subsiding. Nadir looked down. "Tell me Daroga, what do you know?" Erik demanded, his breathing becoming labored. "Erik calm down" Nadir said soothingly "I don't know much. Just rumors really"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Erik screamed.

"Rumor had it, that the Vicomte had been in touch with The Guard three weeks ago. I didn't know over what but I think now, seeing the shape of the layer, that it may have been Christine"

Erik closed his eyes and tired to get his breathing under control with no avail.

"Are you telling me that Christine ran away from the Vicomte for whatever reason and he hired The Guard to find her"

"It's a possibility"

"Why would she come here then?"

"I don't know Erik. Maybe she came here in hopes of finding you"

Erik looked up at his friend. Could in be true? That Christine ran here hoping that he, Erik, would be here. Erik walked over to a pillow and picked it up, bringing it to his nose. He could smell her scent, lavender mixed with what he could only describe as Christine. "It is Christine, Nadir" Erik said, his voiced muffled from the pillow "I can smell her. I can smell my sweet angel" Nadir remand silent, watching Erik hug the pillow to his face. Suddenly, Erik dropped the pillow and ran from the room. "Christine" he yelled, running around the house "Christine, cherie, its Erik. Where are you my angel?"

"Erik I don't think she's here"

"Then where is she!"

Nadir walked to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards and pantry. Everything was empty.

"I think she may have gone shopping. There's no food. Does she know where you kept your money Erik?"

"She could have found some while cleaning. She's a clever girl"

"Very well. She's gone to by some food. She should be returning soon. We'll row back to the Rue Scribe and wait for her to come home"

Erik shook his head, fear in his eyes.

"The Guard is hunting for her Nadir. What if they already got her? They'll hurt her"

Nadir walked to the boat to lightly touched the attached lantern. "Its still warm Erik" he said "She left for the market earlier today"

"Then we have to go after her, she's in danger"

"Calm down Erik, we'll go but you must get yourself under control. You'll be no good to here in this state"

Erik nodded impatiently. Both men jump back in the boat and made their way back across the lake. Once back in the carriage Nadir looked at Erik and said "Erik, you must control yourself. For all we know Christine is perfectly safe"

Erik said nothing and just stared out the window. Only when Christine was back in his arms would he get himself under control.

...to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help

**Chapter Five**

Christine struggled with all her might against the two men that dragged her through the alley. Lemur followed behind, smirking at the girls unless efforts. They reached the other end and stopped. "Lemur" said one of the men "It's to busy out there, she'll draw attention to us with all her struggling"

Lemur walked to the edge and frowned. The streets were filled with Parisians. The girl was beginning to get on his nerves, it shouldn't have been this difficult bring a woman back to her husband to be. "Very well then" he said, turning away "You and Thomas go fetch the carriage and bring it here, I'll stay with the girl. Be swift though, I don't need the police walking along and seeing the two of us in this alley" The men nodded and relinquished their hold on Christine to Lemur then disappeared into the crowd to fetch the carriage some blocks away. Lemur glanced into the busy streets then pulled Christine back further into the alley.

The buildings between them were tall, around 10 stories each. Lemur pushed Christine up against the wall, pressing roughly up against her again, holding her in place with his body. "We're alone at last my dear" he whispered stroking her hair. Christine flinched when his finger ran over the cut on her face.

"Tsk tsk, it's a shame I had to do that but that is what happens when you don't listen to me. Are you going to listen to me now, my dear?"

Christine stared at Lemur angrily, refusing to answer. Not at all pleased Lemur grabbed Christine be the chin and slammed her head against the stone wall. Christine's eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled to keep conscious. "I asked if you are going to listen to me now, my dear?" Lemur seethed in her face. Christine gave him a feeble nod and closed her eyes, her had clouded with dizziness.

"Very good. You and I are going to have a little fun before my men get back with the carriage"

Christine's eyes shot open when she felt Lemur hands squeeze her breast. Lemur smirked, pushing her cloak away and started to undo the front buttons of her dress. Christine started to struggle again but it was no use. Lemur's hold on her was to fierce, she was unable to stop him from unbuttoning her dress to her waist and slipping his hand inside. "You are a taste dish" Lemur mumbled as he began to nibble on her exposed neck "No wonder the Vicomte is eager to have you back in his bed" Christine squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, repulsed. When she opened them again her eyes meet with a sight that filled her with hope. At the far end of the alley, where Lemur and his men first grabbed her stood Erik, her angel, holding her discarded basket.

With new found strength at the sight of Erik, Christine muster all the courage she had and kicked Lemur between the legs as hard as she could. At the angle she was though, she didn't quite hit the spot but it was enough for Lemur to let go of her and stumble back a few steps, holding himself. Christine lifted her bound hands and pulled the gag away from her mouth. "Erik" she screamed and started to run towards him.

Nadir pulled the carriage up to the edge of the market square. Erik secured his fedora in place, making sure it hid his mask, before jumping out of the carriage and began his search for any sign of Christine.

The market was crowded as the two men began to search. Nadir wasn't optimistic about finding Christine in such a crowd but Erik didn't care. He had keen senses when it came to Christine. If someone blindfolded him and put him in a room with Christine and nine other people and could walk right to her on the first try.

Erik study and area and the stands around him, picturing Christine walking through them. First she would visit the fruit stand, as it was closest to the entrance. He walked to the fruit stand and looked around. Not far away was the meat shop, she would surly stop there. With Nadir following him, Erik made his way from stand to shop, following Christine's steps in his mind. He could picture her clearly, a small smile on her face as she picked out the perfect apples and the perfect sized chicken. Christine was a perfectionist when it came to shopping for him. He would never forget the first time he asked her to shop for him.

_It was a cool winters day. Christine put on the expensive cloak, scarf and mittens set Erik had bought for her. It was a beautiful shade of navy blue with silver trimmings. Erik couldn't keep his eyes off her as he rowed them across the lake. She looked like a princess. "Now my dear" he said, walking her to the gate entrance. "Don't take to long, its quite cold out, and I'd hate for you to catch something. Do you have the money satchel I gave you?" Christine smiled and patted her pocket. "Yes its right here, along with the list" she said._

_"Very good my dear, now if you see anything you would like don't hesitate to buy it. Your doing me a great favor, going to the market, and for that I'll be ever grateful"_

_"What time would you like me to return for?"_

_Erik looked down at his watch. "Two hours time should be enough. I don't want a frozen angel coming back to me" he said smiling. Christine gave him one of the smiles that melted his heart. The smile that lite up her entire face. "Two hours time then" she confirmed and with the quickness of a mouse, Christine held her basket to the side, stood on her toes and gave a Erik a kiss on the cheek then hurried off down the narrow walk way to the main road where a carriage awaited her. Erik stared after her in shock, his hand resting lightly on his cheek where she kissed him. A grin slowly crept on his face._

_Christine was a half hour late returning. Erik gave a sigh of relief when he saw her rushing up the walkway. "I'm sorry for being late Erik" she said breathlessly " But I wanted to make sure I got only the best for you". Erik smiled at her. Her cheeks were rosy and snow stuck to the hair that hung on both sides of her face. Stunning was the only word Erik could think off that described her. "Come my dear" he said taking the basket from her. "I have a tea ready and blankets ready on the sofa next to the fire. We must get you warmed up" Erik quickly rowed across the lake and got Christine settled in front of the fire with some tea before he brought the basket to the kitchen. When Christine said she only got the best for him, she wasn't lying. The fruits were at different stages of ripening, so as the days past each would be perfect. The chickens were the perfect size for the two of them to share. All the vegetables were crisp and fresh. He chuckled at the unusual amount of lemons. Russian tea, with lemon, she had not forgotten. Even the ink and parchments he asked her to pick up were of the best quality. Christine surly put a lot of effort into shopping. At the bottom of the basket he found a book. It was one of the fairytales she treasured. The Nights of Straprola. A story of a princess falling in love with a beast. Smiling he walked to the sitting room to give her the book. Christine's face lite up when he entered. "I have you book my dear" he said handing it to her._

_"Oh thank-you. I'm sorry for purchasing such afairytale book Erik, but when I saw the bookstore I couldn't help but go in. I'm like a moth to flame when it comes to bookstores"_

_"It is not a problem, mon ange. Didn't I tell you if you saw something you liked to buy it"_

_Christine looked down and nodded her head. "Would you like me to read some of it to you?" he asked. Christine's head shot up with and nodded happily a smile on her face._

_"Very well"_

_Erik sat on the sofa and froze as Christine curled up next to him, covering them both the blanket. Erik quickly regained himself and started the story, savoring the feeling of his angel pressed up against him_.

Erik closed his eyes at memory. A tear escape from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He stopped at the bakery looking around. Off to the side he saw the bookshop. Christine could never pass a bookshop without looking inside. It was one of the things he loved about her, her thirst for knowledge. Slowly he walked to the bookshop, looking around the market for any sign of his beloved. Nadir took a quick glance inside "She's not there Erik" he said sadly. "She has to be somewhere around, we would have saw her leave" Erik said, frustrated. They were about to leave when something caught Erik's eye. A basket filled with food sat on the ground at the edge to the alley. Erik bent down and examined it. It was filled with fruits and vegetables, meat and bread. Tears came to his eyes as she saw the large amount of lemons. "She was here Nadir" Erik said rising with the basket. "This was her's. Look at the lemons. She always buys a lot of lemons for my tea"

That was when he hurried his name screamed. Erik dropped the basket and looked down the alley. There was his beloved, running towards him, her cloak falling from her shoulders. "Christine" he yelled and broke in a run towards her. Erik didn't see the dirty looking man until it was to late. The man grabbed Christine around the neck from behind, and held her against his chest with a pistol to her head. "Stay where you are" the man screamed. Erik stopped in his tracks, Nadir a few feet behind him. Erik's breathing became labored, his gloved hands clench in anger. "You will let her go monsieur if you value your life" Erik said darkly. "I do not think so you masked freak" the man replied "The young lady has a pretty price tag on her head that I am eager to cash in. If you do not want any accidents happening, then I suggest you back away" "Erik please" Christine whimpered and struggled against the man's hold. "Be still you little vixen" the man yelled and brought the butt of the pistol down hard on Christine head. Christine gave a small yelp before she sagged in the man's arms unconscious. "CHRISTINE" Erik yelled his eyes wide with fury and lunge at her and the man. Erik heard the shot then he felt the pain. Inches away from Christine he fell to the ground, a hand clenched near his heart. "Lemur lets go" a voiced yelled. The man threw Christine over his shoulder and ran jumping into a carriage at the other end of the alley. "Christine" Erik whispered reaching out towards the fleeing man, struggling to get up. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Nadir running down the alley after the carriage.

When Erik awoke, he was still lying on the ground in the alley. A felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Erik closed his eyes, trying to remember what happen. The vision of Christine, slumped unconscious popped into his head. "Christine" Erik yelled and sat up quickly and closing his eyes and wincing as the pain in his shoulder intensived. "Easy Erik" he heard Nadir say. He felt his friend placed a supporting hand on his back and helped him sit up. "Where's Christine" Erik asked again, looking up at this friend. Nadir looked away. "I am sorry but I could not catch the carriage" Nadir whispered, ashamed. Erik closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No" he whispered "She was right there, not three feet from me".

"Yes I know, but then her captor shot you Erik. You are very lucky it was in the shoulder. Still I could only bandage it, we have to get you back home so I can properly clean it"

"No" Erik said struggling to stand up "The Guard has Christine, she needs me. There's no time to waste"

"Erik, what good are you going to be to her when you pass out due to infection. We need to go back home and bandage you up"

Erik shook his head, not listening. He staggered over to where he last saw Christine. He fell to his knees in front of her cloak and carefully picked it up as if it where made of glass. Bringing it to his face Erik began to weep, muttering Christine's name over and over. Nadir walked over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on Erik's uninjured shoulder. "Come Erik" he whispered "Let us go home and get you patched up. We know that they are bringing her back to the Vicomte. Tonight we shall go the Chagny mansion and rescue her" Erik stayed on his knees, his face buried in Christine cloak for a few moments longer before rising next to Nadir. His eyes bloodshot and looked at Nadir.

"You are right. Tonight we shall go and get Christine and the Vicomte should well enjoy the rest of the day for it shall be his last"

With that, Erik retrieved Christine dropped basket and made his way back to the carriage.

Christine was so cold. She sat huddled in a corner in the Chagny basement where Raoul locked her up. Never in her life had she felt so much pain. Every inch of her body hurt. From the ache in her head to the bruises that covered her body. Raoul showed her no mercy in his punishment. Death was looming around her. Not that she cared. When in the carriage, Lemur had told her about Erik's death. How he, Lemur, shot him through the heart. Christine now welcomed death, for with it she would be reunited with her Erik.

She had regained consciousness in the carriage on the way to the Chagny mansion. Lemur whispered vulgar threats in her ear the enter trip and told of Erik's death, and in the fragile state that she was, by the time they arrived at the mansion, Christine were near hysterics. Lemur pounded on the door. A foul looking Raoul answered. When he saw Christine his look darkened. "It's about damn time" Raoul said, he's words laced with anger. "Your precious fiancee, proved harder to find then I originally thought. Not to worry though, she's paid for her difficulties" Raoul grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her inside. "Come in" he said to Lemur "I'll pay you then you can be on your way, Christine and I have much to discuss" "I'm sure you do" Lemur said smirking "Where the hell are your servants boy, usually I have a butler taking my coat when I make calls to your sort" Raoul scowled.

"I sent them away until Christine was returned. I didn't want anyone here when we discussed the consequences of her hasty departure"

Paid in full, Lemur smiled at Christine, who stood shaking with fright in the corner. "Good-bye my dear. Should we meet again, I promise that I will finish what we started in the alley" He nodded to Raoul and left the house. Raoul waited until he heard the click of the front door closing before he turned towards Christine. "So my love, welcome home" Raoul said calmly. "I was concerned that they would not be able to find you. Do you have anything to say for yourself about her devious actions?" Christine bit her lip, shaking her head. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"No nothing to say. Not 'I'm sorry Raoul for running away' no 'please forgive me Raoul, I never meant to push you down and knock you unconscious '. I'm deeply upset about that Christine, deeply"

Raoul started to walk towards her. Pure hatred in his eyes. "Well my dear" he spat "You will be sorry soon. Sorry that you ever thought of leaving me" Before she could react Raoul was on top of her, pound his fists everywhere on her body. Christine cried out and struggled but it was no use, Raoul was like a lion attacking its prey, nothing was stopping him. He ripped at her dress and corset until she was left in her chemise only. "I have been without you for almost a month Christine" he muttered, unbuckling his trousers "That is to long for a man to be without his fiancee" "Please Raoul" Christine begged, her face soaked in tears. Raoul rained more blows on her before he took her without mercy. When finished Raoul dressed himself then grabbed Christine by the hair and dragged her across the room, making her body hit as much furniture as possible. He dragged her to the basement stairs and dropped her at the foot of them. "You can stay down there, like the gutter rat you are" he said, and with a sift kick to the stomach, Christine tumbled down the stairs, her only light disappearing as Raoul slammed the door and locking her in.

At midnight Erik and Nadir ready there horses and started their way towards the Chagny mansion. Nadir cleaned and bandaged Erik's wound, which was thankfully not as serious as he first thought. After a drug induced sleep, Erik rose feeling rejuvenate and ready to go and retrieve Christine. It only took a fifteen minutes until they stopped in front of the mansion. Erik dismounted his horse and took his Punjab off his belt. He turned to Nadir. "You don't have to come, I can handle the boy on my own"

"Yes, I know you can Erik but a second pair of hands often come in useful"

With a nodded from Erik, both man walked through the gates of the Chagny mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Rating:** M

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help?

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm working on the spelling and grammar so I hope its better in these later chapters.

**Chapter Six**

Raoul paced in front of the fire in his study, a glass of brandy in one hand. Christine had angered him in the past but never had he felt this livid. He wanted to go down to the basement and give her another beating but even he knew she wouldn't be able to survive that tonight. There was a slight chance she wouldn't even survive the night. If he was sober, Raoul might of been slightly concerned, but in his drunken state he couldn't care less. He would general be upset, one always was when they lost a precious possession, but possessions could be replaced with newer ones. He chuckled at this thought and drained his glass only to refill it moments later.

Raoul supposed that he should go check on Christine, she had been down there for over ten hours, and as the day drew to a close the basement became an ice box. Draining another glass of brandy, Raoul tossed the glass on the table and flopped down in a chair closing his eyes. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep his anger in check. Christine had paid for her disobedience for tonight, tomorrow would be another day. As much as he entertained the thought, he didn't want Christine to die. He did hold love for her some where. She was his. He had risk his life to rescue her, to make her his. He didn't want all his hard work to go to waste in just six months. No. Christine owed him a life time of gratitude for what he had done. "Just go get her and put her to bed" he whispered to himself. Yes, that was what he would do. He'd put her to bed and tomorrow they would continue their discussion on where her place was. Christine was a clever girl, she'd learn fast.

With a groan Raoul forced himself out of the chair and stumbled out of his study. The halls where dark, only a few gas lamps were lite. Raoul squinted his eyes, trying to make out shapes in the dark. The alcohol in his system was making this hard. Holding on to the wall for support, Raoul slowly made his way towards the basement door. He shivered as he walked passed a window and saw a snow beginning to fall. After a few stumbles the basement door finally came into few. Raoul was fifteen feet away from it when the sound of shattering glass behind him made him jump. Turning around he sawglass scattered on the floor, the window he had just past was broken into hundreds of pieces.

A man walked through the broken window, his boots making the glass on the floor break even more when his weight was applied to it. His cloak whirled around him as the cold winter air blew in, caring with it snow, that danced around the man. He was tall and well built, on his head he wore a large fedora. Another man closely followed, shorter then the first and lanky.

"Who are you?" Raoul demanded angrily "How dare you break into my house. Get out" Raoul's hand searched for the dagger he wore at his waist. The dagger he began to wear everyday after the opera house incident. His fumbling hand finally found it and he held it out in front of himself. "Put that thing away boy before you hurt yourself" said the shorter of the two in a accent that Raoul could not place. "Get out of my house" Raoul demanded again. "We've come to collect something that no longer belongs to you Vicomte and to pay you the same respect as you paid her" said the taller man in voice Raoul recognized all to easily. "You!" Raoul sneered, his lip turning up in disgust "Get out of my house before I place this dagger in your back, you filthy monster" The taller of the two man lifted his head allowing the moonlight to glitter off his white porcelain mask. "No, I'm afraid it is you Vicomte who will be the only one with a dagger in his back at the end of this night. Now where is Christine?" Erik asked brandishing his Punjab lasso.

* * *

Christine curled herself into a corner hours ago. The cold air assaulted her, chilling her to the bones. Her thin undergarments were no match for the elements in the basement. A terrible pain flooded her chest each time she took a breath. 'My ribs' she thought. She new Raoul must have broken at least two of her ribs when he kicked her down the stairs. Along with the pain the coursed through her entire body made Christine prayed for the unconsciousness that was just beyond her reach. She new that once she fell asleep that chances were she would not wake up. That was way she willed sleep so, with sleep she would be with Erik forever. He was waiting for her, she new it. They would take that journey to the next life together and spend eternity in each others arms. Sleep would not come to her though for some reason. Death refused to take her. "Please" she whispered "Just let me go" After a few moments the tears began to fall down her cheeks again. Why couldn't she be reunited with her angel? Why was she damned to remain on this earth with Raoul? "Erik" she whispered "I love you, I'm sorry I never said the words to you"

Many times she had come close to professing her love for him but for reasons beyond her she never did. One time stood out clearly in her mind.

_It was after rehearsal. Christine and Meg remand behind to practice on the ballet solo that they would share in the upcoming opera The Magic Flute."How have you been lately Christine? You've had this strange smile on your face for a while now" Meg asked as they both twirled around in perfect unison. "Have I?" Christine asked, puzzled._

_"Yes, it's like someone turned out a light of happiness inside of you"_

_Christine blushed as they she did a pas se chat, which Meg mimic adding a move of her own which Christine mimic which ended in move of them doing another twirl in unison. "There she is, my little muffin" one the trumpet players from the orchestra said walking one the stage. Meg giggled and ran into his arms. "Oh Frederic" she sighed and kissed him. Christine smiled and turned away, allowing the couple privacy._

_"Let us go my little muffin and have a late supper"_

_Meg nodded and turned to Christine. "You don't mind do you Christine?" she asked gathering her things._

_"Of course not, go and have a lovely time"_

_Meg giggled and ran into Frederic's arms, kissing him again before the two went backstage leaving Christine alone on the empty stage. Christine sat down and sighed. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she leaned back on her elbows in thought. Sometimes she wished she could have the kind of relationship Meg had with Frederic. She didn't feel that happy though when Raoul was around. Of course she cared for Raoul deeply, he was her dearest friend but her heart didn't pound when she was with him. She didn't have those girlish feelings when she saw him. Erik though, was an entirely different question._

_She had been going to his home for five months now. In the time between each visit her heart would pound rapidly in anticipation. There was nothing she looked more forward to then spending time with him. Granted that most of her visits to his home were for her singing lessons, but once or twice a week she would visit just to spend time with him. Those visits were her favorites._

_"What is my angel thinking about?"_

_Erik's voiced startled Christine out of her thoughts. She jump to her feet smiling up at him. "Erik what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled, secretly admiring him in his expensive black suit "You never come out on the stage". "It is late my dear, everyone has either left or retired to the living courter's. The stage is ours alone" Erik answered her as he walked towards her. He fingered one of the blue roses that circled the top of her hair then followed one of ribbons that flowed down her back, it was part of her hair piece that belonged to her costume. A blue and white dress that puffed out at her waist to her knees. "You look beautiful" he remarked letting his hand fall away from her silky brown locks. Christine blushed once again and looked down. "Thank-you" she whispered shyly._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_Christine looked up and saw him offering her his hand._

_"But there is no music"_

_"The music is in our heads cherie" he whispered, holding out his hand still. Christine put her small hand in his. Erik pulled her two him and took her waist. Christine nervously put her hand on his shoulder and allowed Erik to swirl her around the stage in the loveliest dance she ever experience. It was as if she weighed nothing when he would lift her and twirl her around in the air. When he brought her down on the last lift, there bodies pressed together, Christine's arms rested on his shoulders, his on her waist. They stared deeply in to each others eyes, there faces mere inches apart. Slowly Christine tilted her head, willing him to kiss her with his full lips. She watched as he lowered his face to hers. She felt his breath on her lips when suddenly there was loud crash followed by laughter coming from backstage. Erik's head jerk up, his eyes narrowing angrily. The drunken stage hands were wondering about. "Come my dear" Erik said letting her go "Let me escort you to your room. You need rest" Disappointed, Christine quickly gathered her things and followed Erik wordlessly._

The sound of breaking glass upstairs drew her from her thoughts. Christine whimpered with fear. What did Raoul have in store for her now? She wish he would just leave her to die. She was after all a gutter rat, according to him. Let the gutter rat stay in the basement where it belonged, eventually dying. No she had an feeling that she would not be dying in this basement. tonight. Raoul was yelling at someone, telling them to get out. Maybe one of the servants returned early to check on things. She didn't care anymore. Christine closed her eyes tightly and pulled her knees to her chest. Just let Raoul come and get whatever he had in store for her over with.

* * *

"Where is Christine, Vicomte?" Erik asked darkly as he slowly started to advance towards Raoul. Raoul slowly back away, holding the dagger tightly in his hand. "I will never tell you where she is. She is mine monster. Mine!" Raoul screamed. Erik smirked. He could see the fear in the boys eyes. "Either you tell me where Christine is or you'll meet the end of my lasso and I'll find her myself" Erik said calmly. "Never. I rather see her dead then with you" Raoul seethed and made a dash for the basement door. Erik tossed the noose end of his lasso, catching Raoul around the neck. With a small tug the noose tighten, pulling Raoul on his back. Raoul dropped the dagger, his hands going to the rope, trying to loosening it. Erik walked up to Raoul and looked down at him.

"Say good-bye to your life Vicomte"

Erik gathered the rope, ready to give it one final tug that would snap Raoul's neck ending his life. A hand on his shoulder stopped Erik. Nadir looked at him with a frown. "No Erik" Nadir said "No killing. Do you think Mademoiselle Daae would want you to do this?" "No" Erik said, his grip on the rope loosening "Christine wouldn't want that"

"Give me the rope Erik. I'll keep the Vicomte at bay while you search the house"

Erik looked down at Raoul angrily. Raoul was still struggling to loosen the rope. An internal battle went on inside Erik's head. A part of him wanted to kill the Vicomte on the spot, to be rid of the man forever. Another part though, told him how Christine wouldn't want this, she would just want him to leave the Vicomte be. Erik closed his eyes for a moment then handed Nadir the rope. Nadir smiled at his friend. "Go find your angel Erik" he whispered. Erik nodded and ran towards the grand staircase to start his search upstairs.

"Christine" Erik yelled going from room to room.

"Christine its Erik. Angel if you can here me, call my name"

The upstairs remand silent. There was no sign that Christine had been in any room. Erik hurried down the stairs to continue his search. "Christine" he continued to yell, running around the house. When his search turned up empty. Erik hurried over the Nadir and Raoul. He knelt down in front of Raoul and grabbed him around the neck. "Where is Christine?" Erik screamed in the Vicomte face. Raoul smirked and shook his head. "I'll never tell you" Raoul wheezed. Erik grabbed the dagger that laid on the floor where Raoul dropped it and held it to the Vicomte neck. "Tell me where she is or I swear to God I'll slit your throat" Erik whispered darkly. Raoul heard the seriousness in Erik voice and winced as he felt the blade press into his skin. He wouldn't die at the hand of this monster. "She's where all gutter rats belong" Raoul said smirking.

"Don't play with me boy" Erik yelled "Where is she!" That was when he heard the faint voice of his beloved Christine call his name.

* * *

Yelling coming from upstairs caused Christine to open her eyes. She recognized Raoul angry voice quite easily but the other voice she could barley hear sounded familiar. Silence fell for a few moments before she heard the sound she thought she never hear again. Erik calling out to her. "Erik" she whispered. He came for her. He came to take her away. "Erik" she cried a little more loudly and began to drag herself painfully across the cold basement floor to the stairs all the while calling out to her angel. Christine collapsed at the foot of the stairs, having no energy to go further. "Erik" she cried one final time before she laid her head on one of the bottom stairs crying. The door an the top of the stairs opened slowly. The moonlight revealing the person Christine thought she never see again. Her angel. Her Erik.

* * *

Erik turned his head towards the sound of Christine's voice. A door was inches away. A door that could only lead to a basement. Raoul's words flooded Erik's mind 'She's where all gutter rats belong'. Erik roughly pushed Raoul away and walked to the door. The door was locked. Erik easily picked it and open the door slowly. Crumpled at the bottom of the stairs was Christine. He hurried down to her and carefully turned her into his arms. Tears sprung to his eyes as he saw the shape she was in. That Vicomte was going to die. Erik removed his cloak and wrapped Christine up in it. "Christine" he whispered cupping her cheek. Her eyes were barely open. "I was told you were dead" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "No my dear, I'm alive and I'm going to take you home" Erik whispered. Christine winced and whimpered as Erik stood and secured her in his arms. Erik froze. "What is it Christine?" he asked frantically. "I think I have...some broken ribs" she winced, her eyes closed, her face etched in pain. He gently kissed her on the cheek. "Rest my dear. Once home I'll patch you up" he whispered and started his accent up the stairs. Christine gripped his shirt. "Erik, there's something I need to tell you" she whispered.

"What my dear"

Christine opened her eyes and look up into Erik's. Gently she stroked his unmasked cheek. "I love you Erik. I've loved you forever" she confessed, tears streamed down her cheeks. Erik stop midway up the stairs. He looked down at her in wonder. Her words touched his heart, causing his own tears to flow freely. "Oh Christine" Erik cried "I love you, I love you so my angel" He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come my love, lets go home" he whispered and walked up the rest of the stairs.

Erik stopped in shock when he reached the top. Raoul was no where to be seen. Nadir was lying on the ground, blood pooled around him, a note stabbed to his chest. Erik placed Christine in a near by chair then hurried over to his friend. "Erik I'm sorry" Nadir whispered, blood rolling down his chin from his mouth "The Vicomte ...I didn't expect.."

"It is alright my friend. Do not worry yourself"

"Christine...is she alright Erik?"

Nadir coughed and more blood sputtered out of his mouth. Erik knew this was bad. "With some care she will be fine as will you my friend" Erik said removing the dagger and applying pressure to the wound.

Christine silently stumbled over to the two men and knelt next to Erik. "Aww...mademoiselle Daae. It is a pleasure to finally meet you" Nadir mumbled smiling painfully at Christine. "As it is you monsieur. Thank-you for helping Erik rescue me" she whispered coarsely, tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing mademoiselle. Erik take the young lady home and patch her up. Make sure you bind her ribs, by the sound of her she has a some fractured ones"

"Of course my friend"

"Remember Erik, not all answers to problems come at the end of your lasso or a dagger. Look at what you have in front of you and cherish it"

Then Nadir took his last breath. Erik removed his hands when his friends eyes closed for a final time. "I'm sorry Erik" Christine whispered placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Erik wiped the blood on his hands off on his suit jacket then pick up on the note that was stabbed to Nadir's chest. It read 'this is not over monster, she is mine RD'. Erik crumpled the paper then stuffed it in his pocket. He turned to Christine and smiled sadly. "Lets go my love. The police will be here shortly" he said and scooped her up and brought her to the waiting carriage.

...to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help?

**AN:** sorry about Nadir, yes it was sad, but he died to save Christine, he died a hero...and I apologize about the not updating sooner, I just couldn't get the chapter out, writers block

**Chapter Seven**

The streets were silent and dark. The houses sharing the street with the Vicomte mansion were oblivious to the horror that had occurred there this night. Erik kept a sharp eye for Raoul as he settled Christine on one horse then went back for Nadir. The Vicomte was no where to be seen. He couldn't leave his friend behind in that house. Nadir deserved to be buried in a proper Persian ceremony and Erik was going to be the one to do that. He settle his friend over the second horses back then climb behind Christine. After settling her comfortably in his arms, he grabbed both reins and nudged the horses into a steady trot. "Erik...I'm so sorry about you friend. I'm sorry he had to be at that house to help me" Christine said, tears of guilt streamed down her face. "Hush cherie" Erik whispered "Its not your fault. Nadir chose to come to the house and help me. I told him to stay behind but he wouldn't hear any of it. He was where he wanted to be"

"But he wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me"

Erik placed a chaste kiss on Christine's forehead. "Its not your fault" he whispered again in her ear. Christine turned her face away from Erik looking at Nadir, slump over the horses back. 'A man is dead because of me' she thought, guilt flooding her heart. "Are you in much pain my love?" Erik asked steering the horses towards the Opera House. "No" Christine lied. "Where are you going to bury him" she asked.

"The lake. Its what he would want"

Christine nodded leaned up against Erik's chest closing her eyes. "I wish to say a pray for him" she whispered.

"Nadir wasn't catholic Christine"

"It doesn't matter. I would like to say a pray for him regardless"

The sun began to rise over the horizon. It took longer then normal to travel to the opera house. Erik didn't want to make the horses go to fast in fear of jarring Christine's injured ribs. He knew she was lying about being in pain. Pain was apparent across her face. A fine sweat was breaking out across her forehead despite the cold chill of the air. A nasty cut across her left temple was swelling and turning nasty shade of red. Erik bit his lip in worry. She was in no condition to be out in this weather. She was seriously injured and needed medical attention. Christine dozed off against Erik's chest, letting him take advantage of the moment and press his cheek against her forehead, confirming her fever. Suddenly Christine broke out in a fit of coughs. She jerked up clutching her chest, her eyes bulged out in pain. Startled by her attack, Erik pressed her against him, preventing her from failing off the horse. "Its alright cherie, we're almost home" Erik whispered in her ear. Christine simply nodded and relaxed in his arms.

When they arrived at the opera house Erik jumped off the horse and unlocked the Rue Scribe gates then guided both horses through. With the gates securely locked behind them Erik lead the horses down to the lake shore. He tethered them to a rock and looked up at Christine. "Stay on the horse Christine until I prepare everything" he said. Christine nodded and watched as Erik lifted Nadir off the horse and laid him on the sandy shore. He then proceeded to gather rocks to weight Nadir down. Erik dragged him to the shore line when

Christine appeared beside him with tears in her eyes. "My dear, it is not necessary for you to be here" Erik said softly.

"No I want to"

Christine closed her eyes and bowed her head quietly she began saying a prayer. Erik left her standing there for a moment and went outside. He snatched the first small animal he found. Christine raised her eyebrow in curiosity when she saw Erik bring the rat up to the shore. "It is custom for to for a sacrifice to appease the spirit" he said, answering her questioning look. Christine simply nodded her head. She closed her eyes and turned her face away when Erik took out a dagger and sliced the rats neck. She heard him mumble words in a foreign tongue. Erik then sang Nadir's funeral requiem. It was a soft, sad melody that made Christine cry harder. When he was finished he pushed the body into the lake and they both watched him sink to the bottom. Afterward Erik scooped Christine in his arms and placed her in the boat. Without a word he jump in as well and began to pole across the lake. Christine cried into his chest for most of the journey. Tears of guilt and sorrow that Erik was powerless to comfort.

* * *

Raoul returned home after sunrise. He knew Erik and Christine would be gone by then. As he thought, the house was completely deserted. It came as a mild surprise that there was no police but it was for the better. Raoul was in no mood to explain the invents that happen.

Snow covered the front hallway floor, having blown in all night from the broken window. Raoul ignored it and climbed the stairs to this bedroom. He fumbled with the night stand drawer and grabbed some pills out of it for his headache. Collapsing on the bed his mind went over the previous night.

It was a fluke actually, how he ended up stabbing the Persian. Raoul saw the dagger laying on the floor. He grabbed it with the intention of cutting the ropes but when the Persian saw him, he tried to seize the dagger from his hands. Raoul struggled and suddenly the Persian stopped, a startled expression on his face. A moment later he fell over, the dagger lodge in his chest. Raoul quickly pushed himself away from the body and ripped the now loosened noose from his neck. He could hear Erik's voice from the basement. Quickly he ran to the closest room and scribbled a note on a paper. He hurried back to the body and pushed the note over the dagger. Then as fast as his limbs would take him, Raoul rushed out the broken window and into the night. He didn't have the sense of mind to fight Erik tonight. It was a miracle that he escaped with his own life. Tomorrow he would return and call upon the guard one final time.

* * *

Once back at the lair Erik tended to Christine. He prepared her a warm bath to soak her battered body. With great care he lifted her from the tub.He ignored the site of his beautiful angel.She didn't need his eyes ravishing herright now. Hewrapped her in a warm robe then carried her to her bed. "Christine, I want to give you something to help you to sleep. When I bind your ribs and stitch your head it will be very painful" Erik said softly holding out some water and two pills. Christine nodded and took the pills without question. Erik sang softly to her and stoked her hair until she finally fell into slumber.

Carefully Erik set to work. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he bind her ribs tightly. Her stomach, along with the rest of her body was covered in bruises. Christine whimpered in her sleep. "Shh cherie" Erik muttered. He dressed her in a warm night gown and covered her with the blankets then started to tend to cut on her face. The wound would require stitches and would likely scar. Erik swallowed tears of hatred. Raoul and the Guard would pay. They would all meet their ends in the near future.

When finished Erik placed a cool cloth across Christine's forehead for her fever then curled up next to her on the top of the blankets and pulled her into the crook of his arms. "Its alright my dear" he whispered to her sleeping form "Your angel is here now to guard you".

* * *

"Raoul, Raoul, Raoul when ever are you going to learn how to keep hold of your fiancé?" Lemur laughed as he sat in the Vicomte's study that evening. "Don't mocked me" Raoul sneered as he drank his third glass of brandy "I want to come with you this time. I want to be the one to snatch her away from the monster that has her"

Lemur frowned.

"My men and I work alone Vicomte"

"I don't care. I'll pay you well. I'm coming"

"30, 000 francs. You snatch the girl and we'll kill the so called monster"

Raoul looked at Lemur and nodded. "It's a deal" he said getting up and refilling his glass. "What grantee do you have that the lovely mademoiselle Christine will stay with you this time" Lemur asked, nursing his own drink. Raoul sat back down in his chair with a thud.

"We will be leaving the country. My family as just bought some property in America. A boat leaves for the country in five days. I plan on being on that boat with Christine. Once there she'll have no where to run"

"When would you like to start the search?" Lemur asked.

"Tonight. We will start tonight with the Opera Populaire"

"But the Opera is abandoned, destroyed by the fire" Lemur said confused.

"Yes is is, but its whats under the opera that were headed for" Raoul sneered and threw his glass into the fire.

* * *

Christine woke to a gentle hand on her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes and found Erik sitting next of her, his hand cupping her check, his thumb making small circles against her skin. She smiled up at him. "Good evening my dear" he whispered, smiling. "How long haveI been sleeping?" Christine asked rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Almost twelve hours my cherie. I have prepared you some chicken broth, you need to eat to regain some strength"

He helped her sit up slowly, grimacing when she gave a small gasp of pain. When she was settled he placed a napkin over her lap and settled a tray in front of her with soup broth, crackers and some milk.

"Be sure to drink all your milk my dear, I've added something to it to help ease your pain"

Christine nodded and took a sip then started on her soup. Erik watched her eat for a few moments then said "Christine, I must thank you for all you have done to my home. You surely worked hard restoring it to what it was before. For that I will be ever grateful"

Christine looked down at her tray in shame. "What is it my dear?" Erik asked, his brows creased in worry.

"I'm sorry about your piano Erik, I tried to fix it the best I could. I must also apologize about...about the coffin in your room Erik. I am the one who destroyed that. I burned it. No one, especially a angel such as yourself is not meant to spend eternity in something like that"

Erik lifted her chin up. He looked into her sad eyes and smiled. "Don't fret my dear" he began "I've look at the piano, its easily fixable to the trained eye and as for my coffin, I'm glad you got rid of it. You are right, no one should have to sleep in something like that"

"You are not angry with me?" she asked a tear escaping her eye. Erik wiped the tear away with his thumb and shook his head.

" I could never be angry with you. Now eat up. These last six months have made you way to skinny. I want to see those rosy cheeks that I've always adored back"

Christine smiled shyly and finished up her soup. When she finished, Erik cleared the tray away then went back and sat next to Christine's bed. "Would you sit next to me?" Christine asked nervously, motioning to the spot on her left. Erik nodded and carefully seated himself next to Christine. She snuggled up to his side and looked up at him. "Erik I have another request" she whispered.

"What is it my dear?"

"I...I don't want you to wear your mask while you are home with me. I just want to see you, I don't want you to hide anymore"

Erik hesitated. Could he do that for her? Could he let his guard down that much and remove his mask in her presence? "Please Erik. I want to see you. My angel" her voice pleaded. Erik bit his lip. He was scared. He couldn't do this. It was to much. "Please" her voice pleaded for a final time and he felt her squeeze his hand with her own. Erik gave in. He said long ago that he could never deny her anything.

Carefully he lifted his hands to his mask and undid the straps. He removed the mask and put it on the bed side table but one hand still covered the deformity on the right side of his face. Christine slowly pulled his hand away from his face and smiled. "Never, ever hide from me again" she whispered and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him over the right cheek. Erik let out a small cry of happiness and pulled her into a soft hug. "Oh my sweet Christine" he cried into her hair "You truly are a angel from heaven" "As are you" she whispered back, hugging him. When they pulled away, Christine kissed the tears away that streamed down his cheeks, then softly kissed him on the lips. "I love you Erik" she whispered, "I've loved you since the moment I first heard you sing" Fresh tears coursed down Erik's cheeks.

"Christine, my love, my angel. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the reason I live. You are my touchstone, my light in the dark. You are my everything" With the passion of a man in love Erik kissed her. Christine moaned and Erik smiled into the kiss, relishing the feel of her tiny hands gripping his hair pulling him closer to her. Erik tangled his own hands in her silky locks deepening the kiss even more. When the two finally parted, Erik held her against his chest and buried his face in her hair. "Never should we two be parted" he whispered. The ringing of bells startled the two of them. Christine jerked up and winced in pain at the sudden movement. Her eyes then filled with fear out the sound of Raoul's voice calling out her name. "Christine, my dear. I have come to bring you back home". She looked to Erik and saw his hazel eyes darken. "Erik" she whispered. Erik did not respond. He climbed out of the bed and stormed out of the room, his hands clench in extreme anger.

...to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help?

**Chapter Eight**

"There's nothing under the opera house but a lake. What do you expect to find under there?" Lemur asked confused. "Its where that monster lives. Its where he took her before. It must have survived the fire and mob somehow. I know they'll be there" Raoul answered angrily. Raoul stalked over to his desk drawer and opened the bottom draw. He pulled out a old silver pistol. He held the cool metal in his hand. Testing the weight. "This was my grandfathers. He used it to take care of business that only had one way out. I intend to use this tonight to rid my life of that grotesque phantom once and for all" he said, showing Lemur the gun "I need you to come along incase something should go wrong. If I should have to chase after Christine then I would need you to take care of the monster"

"I would like to bring along one of my men. Thomas. He's skilled at navigation and lock picking. One of my best men. He's waiting outside"

"Take whoever you want, so long as the phantom's dead and I have Christine in my arms in the end"

Lemur nodded in agreement. "The payment then Vicomte" he said. Raoul left the room for a moment and game back carrying a money satchel. "Here 30,000 francs. Now lets go" he said and tossed the money at Lemur and stormed out of the room and out the front door.

The three men quickly made their way quickly to the opera house. Raoul lead them around back to the old stage door entrance, the only one which hadn't been barricaded, which Thomas easily picked the lock to and gained entry to the opera house. "Do you know how to get down to this lair you speak off?" Lemur asked, unsure of Raoul's idea. "Of course I do" Raoul retorted "I've been down there before, not a year ago. Come gentlemen this way to the cellars"

"Take a torch" Raoul said pointing to the wall next to the cellars entrance. Each man grabbed their own torch and lite before Raoul pushed the doors open with a loud creak the echoed through the opera house. Raoul lead them down a dozen stair cases when finally they reached the underground lake. "Keep a watchful eye" Raoul warned "He has set many traps around here" Lemur and Thomas looked around warily but continued to follow the Vicomte as they waddled through the knee high lake. Not twenty minutes later they saw a glow of candles in the distance. "I told you" Raoul whispered "He has taken her here" "Then here we shall retrieve her" Lemur smirked. The three of them walk towards the glow of the candles.

Not ten feet from the gates Raoul called out smirking "Christine, my dear. I have come to bring you back home" He walked up to the iron gates and looked through. There was no sign of Christine or the Phantom but all the gates lamps were lite around the lair. "Do you know how to get through this" Lemur asked motioning to the gate. "No but don't' worry, the monster inside will let us in. I'm sure he can't wait to get his hands around my throat. I'm prepared though" Raoul said and held up his pistol. Raoul was taking no chances. The phantom would die by his hand tonight and Christine would be at his side once again. "What the hell is that?" Thomas stuttered pointed inside the lair. Raoul and Lemur looked inside and saw the phantom, Erik, standing near the shore without a mask. "Fondest greetings good monsieurs" Erik said a look a hatred in his eyes. "I've come for my wife monster" Raoul sneered "It would be wise for you to hand her over" "She is not your wife de Chagny, and I take pleasure in informing you that she is no longer your fiancé" Erik yelled angrily. Raoul banned his fist against the gates and screamed "Let me in you monster. Fight me like a man, if you can call yourself that" Erik tired to control his rage but it was building. His breathing was labored. 'He hurt Christine, they all hurt Christine' he thought to himself. "Very well monsieurs, enter if you will" Erik said hitting the switch that raised the gates. A shudder rained through the lair as the gates creaked and slowly began to rise. Erik took advantage of the moment and retrieved his sword and another Punjab lasso, preparing himself to fight the three men. Thomas entered first. Erik, with reflexes like a cat, darted forward in the water and threw the rope around the mans neck. With a hard tug Thomas' neck snapped, he fell to the ground dead. Erik was out of the water and hidden from view before Lemur and Raoul could react to what happen. "The bastard killed one of my men" Lemur yelled kneeling at Thomas' side. "I told you he was dangerous" Raoul said looking around the layer "Remember to keep your hand at the level of your eyes"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means unless you want to be lying in the water dead with a broken neck you'll heed my words"

Raoul slowly waddled through the water, keeping his eyes sharp for movement. "Come out, come out where ever you are" Raoul sung out sarcastically.

* * *

Erik stayed hidden behind a set of mirrors. Now was not a time to rush into a situation. He was out numbered and if he was to succeed in protecting Christine and ridding the world of the Vicomte he had to keep himself in check and not let his anger get the better of him. "You will die tonight Vicomte" Erik mumbled to himself. He watched as Raoul and the man with him slowly made their way to the shore.

Raoul motioned Lemur to keep going straight while he headed towards a set of rooms. "Christine darling, where are you?" Raoul called out "If you come out now sweetheart I promise to be lenient with you" He waited for a response, when none came. Raoul's anger began to bubble. "I'm not going to ask you again Christine" Raoul began and pushed open a door, the room was empty. "Come out and your punishment won't be as bad"

He pushed open the second door, a empty room. His eyes turned towards the last door. "Christine" Raoul sang and kicked open the door.

* * *

Christine looked around the room frantically, trying to find a way out other then the door. She could here Raoul getting closer. "Erik" she whispered as her eyes darted around the room, looking for a place to hide. "Christine" she heard her name whispered from behind. Christine whirled around and saw Erik emerging from a secret panel in the wall. "Erik" Christine cried quietly and hurried over to him, holding her stomach painfully. Erik pulled her into his arms and slide the panel shut. "I'm going to have to hide you Christine" he said holding her head in his hands.

"You have to stay hidden in this passage no matter what happens, do you understand?"

Christine shook her head no, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Erik no" she cried "I don't want to loose you. We'll both stay here and wait till he's gone"

"No Christine. It has to end here. He won't leave you alone"

Christine pulled away from him and peaked though a hole. She gasp at the sight of Lemur and pulled away. "Erik that man is from the Guard. He's dangerous Erik" Christine cried. "Don't worry angel, I am quiet dangerous myself" Erik wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Wait here Christine, I promise that I will be back for you"

With a kiss to her forehead, he quickly made his way down the passage way and through another secret panel. Christine watched him go then peak again through the hole. Raoul came up to Lemur, mumbling something she could not hear. "I haven't found either of them but when I do that man is dead. He killed my best man" Lemur said looking around the lair. "There was no sign of Christine in those rooms. He's hidden her somewhere. Lets be rid of him then when can find her" Raoul said and pulled out his pistol. Christine gasp and shrank back. Erik had no chance if Raoul had a gun. She couldn't let anything happen to Erik over her. As quickly and quietly as she could, Christine made her way back to her room. She silently walked over the door and peak out. She could see Lemur and Raoul searching around the main part of the lair. Erik was somewhere over there. She had to have patience's and wait. Wait for the right moment to cause a distraction so Erik could disarm Raoul of his pistol. "Please God" Christine whispered "Help us".

* * *

Erik watched the two men search his home. The one, whom Christine said was from the Guard, was getting closer. A few more feet and Erik could attack. The man only had a dagger as protection and Erik, with his sword, would have the upper hand.

"Come out phantom and fight like a man but wait, you're not really a man, from what I've heard you're a circus freak" Raoul yelled. Lemur turned to Raoul and smirked. Erik his rage boiling over charged at Lemur with his sword. Lemur was not ready for the attack but managed to move so the sword only cut his arm. The two man began to fight. Raoul used the opportunity to pull out his pistol and pointed it towards Erik. "No!" Christine cried and ran towards Raoul. Raoul turned towards Christine's voice and saw her run up to him, grabbing the his hand that held the gun, struggling to get him to release it. Erik himself was distracted by Christine cry which allowed Lemur to stab him in the shoulder. Erik staggered back a few steps. "That's for Thomas" Lemur sneered "and this is for..." Lemur stopped suddenly and looked down at his chest where Erik's sword just stabbed him. Lemur fell to the floor giving Erik a view of Christine struggling with Raoul for a pistol. "No" he whispered terrified and hurried towards them.

"Let go Christine" Raoul sneered in her face "Let go before I have to hurt you" Christine grip tightened. The back a few steps, coming dangerously close to the edge of the rock they stood on.

"Never. I won't let you shoot him Raoul"

"Have it your way then"

Raoul twisted her arms and pinned their hands between their chest. Christine winced in pain but kept her grip on the pistol. If she let go then Erik would be shot. Raoul saw Erik running up the steps towards them. He had to get the gun now. With on final tug a shot ran out, echoing throughout the lair.

The sound of the gun stopped Erik in his tracks. He watched Christine's eyes widen in shock. "NO!" Erik screamed as both Christine and Raoul fell rolling into the lake below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help?

**AN:** I must say thanks for all the wonderful reviews that I have been receiving. They're truly are appreciated. Thank you. So surprise, an update two days in row.

**Chapter Nine**

"NO!" Erik screamed as both Christine and Raoul fell and rolled into the lake below. He quickly dove in after them, searching the murky waters frantically for Christine. He broke he surface empty handed. "Christine" Erik yelled turning around looking around the water for her. He dove in the water four times search for his beloved but with no avail. He couldn't find her. He couldn't find Raoul. Neither of them had broken the surface. "Christine" Erik wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He dove down one final time not intending to come unless he had Christine in his arms. Erik swam through the waters, his eyes searching desperately for any sign of Christine. He was running out of air, his lungs felt like they would burst at any moment when his foot brushed something solid. He looked down and saw Raoul laying at the bottom of the lake, his eyes wide open with a shock expression. A small trail a blood floated up from his chest and mingled with the water. Erik swam down to him and looked around for Christine.

He found her pinned under the Vicomte's body unmoving, her eyes closed. Erik shoved Raoul aside and wrapped his arm around Christine's waist then pushed off the sandy bottom of the lake towards the surface. Erik let out a gasp when they reached the surface. As quickly as his limb's allowed him, Erik swam to shore pulling Christine with him. Once there he pulled her up on he bank and laid her flat on her back. She wasn't breathing. "Please Christine" he whimpered as he kneeled in front of her and began to try and pump the water out of her chest.

"Christine you can't leave me now, not now. Breath my love"

For three minutes Erik pumped her chest and Christine remand unresponsive. Erik cried out in grief and pulled her limp form against his chest. "Please God no" he begged "Don't take her from me, please I can't live without her. I beg of you please" Christine began to gurgle in his ear. Erik pulled her away from him and looked at her face. Christine was trying to cough up the water. "My love" Erik whispered and pulled her back against his chest and began to rub her back furiously, trying to help her bring the water up. Christine sputtered, coughing up water down Erik's back. Erik cried out in joy as she took a deep breath and began coughing. "It's alright cherie, I have you now. Your safe" Erik soothed in her ear and scooped her up in his arms carrying her back to her room. He laid her on the settee and ran to get a dry night gown and towel. "Come my dear sets get you out of these wet clothes, your going to catch pneumonia" Erik whispered kneeling down next tot the settee and covering her with the towel. "Erik your hurt" Christine mumbled touching his shoulder gently. Erik looked down at his shoulder, blood was seeping through his shirt. It was then that he felt the pain from the wound. Before he was to worried about Christine to notice. "Don't worry yourself my dear, its nothing. Lets get you settled first."

"Erik no" Christine said, her voice horse "You'll get an infection from that water. You have to take care of yourself. Please"

"Christine I need to take care of you first"

"No" she said pulling the night gown weakly from his hands "I can manage to get changed. Go and take care of that wound. I promise to wait here for you. What good would you be to me if that wound gets infected and you get sick?"

Erik sat back on his heels closed eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Christine was right. He had to take care of himself in order to insure he would be fit to take care of her. "Very well" he said quietly "Be careful and call out to me if you need any assistance, I'll be close by" Christine smiled and nodded. Erik placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then hurried out and down to his room. He quickly changed his wet clothes and cleaned and bandage his wound. The wound wasn't deep enough to require stitches and for that Erik was grateful. "Erik are you alright" Christine yelled from the other room. Erik hurried back to her room at the sound of her voice.

Christine sat on the settee dressed in the dry night gown, her wet clothes lying in a heap on the floor next to her. Erik walked over to her and moved to pick her up but Christine stopped him. "No Erik, just help me walk to the bed. Your shoulder was injured, you don't need to be lifting me up and putting strain on it" she said. "Nonsense" he said and moved to pick her up. "Erik no" she said again placing a hand on his chest.

Erik looked down at Christine annoyed. Why was she being so difficult? He wasn't a child. He knew his limitations. He wanted to tell her that she was being difficult and that he knew what to do in this situation but he had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. It didn't the first time he tried it with her so he could hardly expect it to work the second time. Erik closed his eyes and smiled at the memory. He let out a small chuckle. He could still see Christine's shocked face clearly in his mind. "What's so funny?" Christine asked her eyes narrowing. Erik sighed and sat down next to her.

"I was just remembering another time that you were being so difficult"

"What do you mean you remember a time when I was difficult? Erik I am not difficult" she said defensively, looking away from him. "Ahh my sweet cherie" Erik said and pulled her against his chest " Don't tell me you have forgotten the time when you insisted on cooking that four course meal for us. You insisted you knew what you were doing"

"I did know what I was doing. The chicken was suppose to be that colour" she said trying to fight off the smile that was creeping up on her face.

"I don't know about you Christine, but I never saw a recipe that said 'cook chicken until black'" Christine swatted his arm and let out a chuckle at the memory.

_Erik was hard at work on his manuscript. Christine watch him work almost non stop at it for three days. He would only take a break for Christine's singing lessons and to dine with her for a quick supper. Christine amused herself most of the time with books from Erik's vast library but as she heard him groan and curse under his breath more often she knew he needed break. He needed something to take his mind off of his work and relax for a view hours. Christine got a wonderful idea. Erik had numerous cooking books in his collection, a wonderful meal would be perfect to relax him. He had all sorts of spices and foods in his kitchen, she would make him a wonderful supper._

_Dashing to the section of cook books she scanned the shelf until she found the one she wanted. "Erik I'm going to make us a nice supper tonight" she yelled as she hurried towards the kitchen. Erik mumbled something unledgible and continued working. Christine shook her head and search around for matches to light to the stove._

_Two hours later strange smells from the kitchen cause Erik to look up from his work. He walked to the kitchen and peak inside. Their was Christine running around frantically looking absolutely disheveled. The front of the apron she wore was splashed with sauce. Her dress sleeves were pulled up to her elbows. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her cheeks were dotted with flour. Erik thought she looked absolutely adorable. She stopped in front of some bread dough and started kneeding it. "My dear are you need of assistance" Erik asked, a smile in his voice. Christine's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "Erik you startled me. No, no I don't need help I have everything under.." A pot on the stove started to bubble over "Blast" Christine muttered and ran over to the stove taking the pot off and wiping up the messy with a near by towel. "I have everything under control" she finished, flashing him a smile as she went back to the dough._

_"I want you to go and relax Erik. I'm making you a special supper to take your mind off things"_

_"I like to help you Christine" Erik said his eyes scanning the kitchen his eyes landing nervously on what appeared to be a chicken lying in a roasting pan waiting to be cooked._

_"Nonsense. Here"_

_She stuffed a dark brown cookie in his hand and shooed him out towards his study with her arms._

_"I just made those today so there's plenty more for after supper. I'll call you when its ready"_

_Erik smiled and watched Christine hurry back to the kitchen._

_Erik walked to his study and sat down in a chair by the fire. He looked down at the cookie and shook his head smiling. Never did he imagine that he, Erik, the opera ghost, the phantom of the opera would be sitting in his study eating cookies while the woman he loved more then anything was in the kitchen attempting to make him supper. He was suppose to be a dark, fearsome man. It didn't fit his profile. What shocked him even more was that he actually like it. It was strange comfort. It made him feel like a normal man. He didn't think it possible but at the moment he felt he loved Christine even more. Erik took a bite of cookie which crumbled in his hand. "Sweet Christine" he chuckled and ate the bits in his hand._

_Erik sat in his study for a quarter of an hour listening to Christine rush about the kitchen. Every five minutes she would mumble 'blast' and he would hear a clan of pots. Finally he got up and walked back to the kitchen. Christine was bent over the stove removing a brown loaf of bread. "Christine dear, are you sure you don't need any help" he asked as his eyes scanned the kitchen, it was a mess._

_"I'm positive. Everything is under control. The chicken should be ready soon. The soap is simmering. The bread is finished and the vegetables are boiling"_

_"Christine the vegetables are boiling over" Erik said calmly._

_"What?"_

_Christine looked at the top of the stove where the vegetables were boiling over the rim of the pot. "Blast" shecursed and took them off the burner. "Christine come now" Erik said walking up to her "Don't be so difficult. Let me help, I'm actually quite the talented chief"_

_"Difficult?" she said turning towards him scowling "Difficult. How dare you even insinuate that I am difficult. You monsieur are making things difficult for me. Out. Out of my kitchen now" She pushed him out the door and shut it. "I am not difficult" he heard her mumble as he stared at the closed door in shock at her outburst. An hour later a exhausted looking Christine came to the study. She had changed her dress but she looked extremely tired. "Dinner is ready Erik" she said and lead him to the dining room. The table was beautifully set, candles glowed and half a dozen silver platters adorned the table. Erik seated Christine then sat down himself. "It smells delicious my dear" Erik said avoiding Christine's eyes._

_"I do hope you like it. I wanted to do something special for you. You've been working so hard these last few days"_

_"I'm sure I will my dear"_

_He made it through the lumpy mushroom cream soup. The vegetables looked edible but the chicken was black. "I know it's a little over done" Christine said in reference to the chicken "but I wasn't sure how long to cook it and I wanted to make sure it was cook. Meg once got a really bad upset stomach from chicken not being cook" "It looks perfect cherie" Erik said and cut himself a piece. Christine watched him nervously, bitting her lip as he took his first bite. It crunch in his mouth like toast. Erik swallowed and nodded. "Delicious" he said and forced himself to take another bite. The breathtaking smile she gave him was worth eating the entire chicken. It warmed his heart. "I'm so glad you liked it Erik, I worked so hard" she said happily her eyes drooping slightly. Ten minutes into the meal Christine dozed off at the table. Erik put down his fork and quietly got up from the table. He gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. He carefully laid her down and covered her up. Kissing her on the cheek he whispered "Thank you Christine for making me feel human" "Your welcome" she mumbled and snuggled into the sheets._

"I cant' believe you actually ate it Erik" Christine laughed. "I would of ate the whole thing if it made you happy Christine" Erik said softly and kissed her cheek.

"And that is why I love you so angel"

She lifted her face and kissed him on the lips. "Now with your assistance" she began, emphasizing the word assistance "I'll go lay down in bed. My chest is sore and I think some sleep will do me good" Erik held on to her waist tightly as they walked the short distance across the room to her bed. He got her settled under the covers then hurried out of the room for a moment. When he returned he sat down next to her and held out a pill and glass of water. "Take this. It will ease the pain"

Christine took the pill with out question and sat the glass on the bedside table. Erik took her hands in his and smiled.

"You call out for me if you need me Christine. No getting up. Promise me"

"I'll promise if you promise me the same thing. If your shoulder starts to becoming to painful. Wake me so I can take a look at it and make sure to take one of those pills yourself. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you have to 'face the pain'"

"Very well. Now close your eyes cherie and I'll see you when you wake"

Erik waited until Christine was fast asleep before he followed her wish's and took something for his pain. He then went and disposed of the body's in his lair. He started with Raoul's and Thomas'. He fished both out of the lake and placed them in the gondola with a thud. He then made his way to collect the body of Lemur but when he went to where he stabbed the man the body was missing. A small pool of blood remained on the floor. Erik's eyes darted quickly around the lair. Looking for signs of the man. He then did a through search of his house and came up empty. The man was gone. Erik knew though this was not over. Lemur would be back for revenge and Erik would be prepared.

...to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Rating:** M

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Summary:** Raoul's not the man Christine thought him to be. What happens when Erik finds out? Will he be able to help?

**AU:** thanks for all the great the reviews, they mean a lot to me, you're all wonderful and I must apologize for any errors in this, I had no one to read this one over

**Chapter Ten**

Erik sat on the lake shore with his head in his hands. His faced itched under the mask. Carefully he lifted it to scratch then placed it back over his face. He just finished sealing the outer wall and closing the gate, locking it. He knew though that it wouldn't keep the Guard out for long. They would find a way in some how. When the Vicomte first came, Erik was only out numbered by two. That he could handle. He could handle being out numbered by five but he new when that Lemur man returned, he would be returning full forced with at least a dozen men. A dozen Erik could not handle, especially with a injured shoulder, no matter how skilled he may be. Then there was Christine. She was in no state to defend herself. The poor girl could barely walk on her own. Erik new that the both of them, Christine and himself, would not survive another attack. So now Erik had to make a sacrifice. He had to take Christine and leave the only place he could truly call home. He had to leave his lair and all his possession that he could not carry on his back.

Silent tears streamed down Erik's face. He didn't want to accept defeat, he didn't want to flee like a coward. If Christine wasn't in the picture, he would face a hundred men and go down fighting but his angel must come first. She needed him and he needed her desperately. Only together were their two souls complete. Erik looked up from his hands and over the lake. The still waters always calmed him. The sound of the water breaking on the shore always gave him comfort. "We have to leave. If Christine is to be safe, I have to leave" he whispered to himself, trying to convince himself that it was for the best. Erik rose slowly and brushed the dirt off his pants. He would have to start packing. They would need to leave as soon as possible. Sadly he new a lot of his possessions that he gathered over the years would have to be left behind. Erik walked over to his organ and ran his fingers lightly over the ivory keys. His organ was his prized possession. He set his finger hit middle C, smiling at the sound. "Good bye my friend" he whispered then turned away and hurried towards his bedroom to start to pack.

Christine woke to a quiet shuffling in her room. She opened her eyes and saw as single candle lite on her bedside table. There was a small thud on the bed and she saw Erik place a suit case on the end of her bed. Erik then walked over to her dressers and started going through her draws placing items in the case. "Erik what are you doing?" she asked sitting up. Erik stopped what he was doing and frowned.

"I'm sorry I woke you my dear, I was just packing for you. I'm afraid we have to leave"

"Leave? What do you mean?"

Christine was confused. Why did they have to leave?

"My dear when that man comes back he will bring with him others and I can not defend you against twenty men. I won't see you hurt"

Christine bit her lip and nodded. She watched as Erik hurried back to work and packed a bag for her. She looked to his shoulder. A small blood stain covered his white dress shirt. "Let me help you" Christine said as she slowly climbed out of bed.

"No"

Erik walked over to her and pushed her back on the mattress. "Sit here Christine. Your going to need your energy for the journey" he said firmly staring down at her.

"But so will you. You can't do everything on your own. I'm capable of doing something. I've been resting. I have strength. Let me help you"

"No. You could barely walk to the bed a few hours ago and now you want to get up and run about the lair. No, I will not have it"

Christine turned away from him angry. 'Why must he always treat me like a child' she thought.

Erik stood in front of her for a moment then went and finished packing her bag. A few times he tired to catch her eyes and give her a smile but she refused to look in his direction. He pack very little for her. Sensible gowns and garments that would keep her warm. He had no idea where they would go or how long it would take them to get there. Christine continued to sit and ignore him, being difficult as usually. He knew he would have to give her some small task that wouldn't have her collapsing on the floor. When he finished he buckled the case and lifted it off the bed. "Christine" he began "Get yourself dressed in something warm then pack your small satchel with your dear possessions. Only the small bag please. We need as much room in the carriage as possible. When your finished call for me. I'll come and assisted you to the drawing room. Alright?" Christine sat there for a moment, not answering. She saw Erik from the corner of her eye growing anxious at her silence. 'Serves him right, not allowing me to help' she thought. "Very well" she muttered. He gave her a small nod then hurried out of the room with her case.

Christine slowly stood up. Her head spun cause her legs to shake. She grabbed on to the dresser and steady herself. A moment later the dizziness was gone and she slowly walked to her closet and selected a simple thick, navy blue gown. Once dressed she packed the satchel she brought when she ran away from Raoul's then slowly walked out to the drawing room. Erik was near his piano, shoving papers in a trunk. She watched as he unlocked small secret compartments and took out more papers and bundles of money. Erik still hadn't notice her standing in the door way. She walked over to his piano and gathered up all his manuscripts. "You must take these Erik. There's your life's work. You can't leave them behind" she said, her back to him. Erik jumped at the sound of her voice. He did not hear her come in the room. He did not hear her call, which meant she didn't. "Christine" Erik began rushing over to her and forcing her to sit on the piano bench "I told you to call for me when you were ready. Look your face is flushed" He put a cool hand on her forehead. "Your fever is starting up again. I can't having you get sick on our trip"

"Where are we going?"

He took the manuscripts and walked away not answering. He walked back to his trunk and shoved them inside. "I don't know" he answered finally. "I haven't decided. Somewhere away from Paris. Possibly from France"

Christine's mouth dropped, she shook her head. They couldn't leave France. It was there home. "Erik we can't" she began to sat but Erik cut her off. "We must" he said forcefully "We haven't a choice. The Guard will find us where ever we go in this country. Our only hopes will be leaving"

"Everything we...you own is here. I can't let you do that Erik"

Tears rolled down Christine's cheeks. She couldn't let him throw his life away like this for her. It was bad enough that he lost his best and only friend rescuing her now he was going to leave his home behind. She wouldn't let him do this. "Erik..send me away somewhere" Christine said sadly wiping her tears away. "To Germany or perhaps the Netherlands. Somewhere where they wouldn't find me. If I'm gone then the Guard will stop coming down here. You'll be able to stay in your home and write your music"

Erik stopped packing and looked over at Christine. His heart broke at the sight of her tear stained face. Why would she want him to send her away? Did she honestly think he would do such a thing? Erik walked over and knelt down in front of her. He took her face in his hands and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "What nonsense are you speaking cherie?" he said gently "I would never send you away. I love you Christine. I would rather face a thousand men single handed then send you away somewhere. "But Erik" she cried, her voice broken "You life, everything...I can't let you throw it away for me" Erik rose and sat down next to her on the bench, pulling her into his arms. "Christine, my love" he said nuzzling her hair. "If I were to send you away then I would be throwing away my life. You are everything to me, you are my life. Without out you I am nothing. Where ever you go let me go to"

"Love me. That's all I ask of you" Christine said into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying into his shirt. "Hush now cherie" Erik whispered rubbing her back "You and I are going to be together forever. A lair, piano, or an opera is not going to come in the way of that" Christine nodded and lifted her head to look at him. Erik smiled kindly at her and softly kissed her lips. He loved her so much at that moment. The thought of her wanting to give up everything just so he could keep everything touched him deeply. He swore again that he would never let anything happen to this woman, this angel from heaven. "I must finish packing my dear. We should leave as soon as possible" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Pack your violin Erik. If you cannot bring your piano you must bring the violin"

"As you wish my dear"

"I am feeling better Erik. Please let me help you. I will pack food from the kitchen. I swear to you I will not lift a box. Just let me help and pack them"

Erik bit his lip. He wanted to refuse her request. He wanted to insist that she rest but the pleading look in her eyes made him go against his better judgement. Erik closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Very well my dear" he sighed. "I have a small trunk already in there. Pack everything that will not spoil. If you feel faint, promise you will sit. If you feel ill promise you will call for me" Christine nodded her head.

"I promise"

Erik nodded again and kissed her forehead once more.

"Go my dear, but be careful"

Christine smiled and slowly stood up. Erik watched her walked carefully out across the room. When she was out of sight, Erik picked up his violin and placed it the trunk and finished packing everything in the drawing room.

It took Erik several trips across the lake to bring all the luggage across. He waited until night fell to go and retrieve a carriage from Nadirs apartments. He wanted an enclosed carriage so Christine would be comfortable for the journey. He set the carriage up in the alley way behind the opera house. An inclosed carriage would help when they had to sleep while on the road. One could not grantee a inn to be close by when one needed one. Erik tethered the horses to the carriage. He pack all the blankets and food inside the carriage along with their valuables. Everything else he tied on the back and covered with a tarp to protect from the weather. When he went back for Christine he found her wondering around in the library, her cloak fastened, gloved fingers scanning the books they were forced to leave behind. "Christine, its time to go" Erik said quietly. Christine nodded but continued to walk beside the book shelf. "I want to take them all with us" she said quietly. Erik opened his mouth to speak but Christine lifted her hand, stopping him and said "I know we can't" she said "But I wish we could" She walked over to the sofa and sat down. "When I ran away from Raoul's and came here. I hoped to find you. When I didn't I prayed that you would return. I thought maybe you were just out running errands, that you would be back anytime" Erik walked over and sat down next to her. "While I was waiting for you to return" she continued "I wanted to make sure everything was prefect for you. It took me days to straighten up your home Erik. I wanted to make it our home" "You did cherie" Erik said taking her hand in his own and squeezing it.

"But now we have to leave it Erik"

"Yes we do but we will find a new home. One that we can make our home together"

"I will miss these books. They always brought me comfort when I was lonely"

Erik pulled her into a hug. "I shall buy you more books once were settled my dear. I will buy you a whole bookstore if that is what you wish"

Christine's face lite up in a huge grin. "A whole bookstore you say. Now that sounds like a wonderful idea" she laughed. Erik smiled back.

"Lets go my dear. Lets go and find you your bookstore"

Christine nodded and they both stood. Erik wrapped his arm around her waste and helped her towards the boat.

* * *

Lemur sat in the back of the tavern. He had a scowl on his face as he listened to his second hand man, Marque. "Renee we just don't have the man power you want. Marius and his group are on assignment for Count Pomersian. Ronald and his ground are out of the city. That only leaves us and my three men" Marque explained, trying to ease Lemur as he patched up Lemur wound. It was shallow wound just below the shoulder. "I don't care. Gather all you can. This man I speak of is dangerous. He killed Thomas. He still has the de Chagney girl. She's another one I have to teach lesson, I refuse to let the woman get the better of me" Marque frowned and shook his head. There was no reasoning with Lemur when he was drunk.

"Very well Renee, I'll see who I can gather"

Lemur watched his friend leave then drained his glass. Never in his career did an assignment give him so much trouble. The woman, Christine, would feel his wrath. She was the cause of all this. If she just stayed with the Vicomte in the first place, Thomas would still be alive. Lemur threw a few francs on the table and stumbled out of the tavern into the cold dark night. He wanted revenge. He needed it. Without realizing where he was going, Lemur found himself standing in front of the opera. He scowled at the building. "Damn you monster" he muttered "You will feel the blade of my sword as I have felt yours" The sound of a carriage tore Lemur's eyes away from the building. He saw a carriage coming around the opera house. Looking at the driver Lemur got sight of a white mask as the carriage speed past him. "Monster" Lemur yelled and chased after the carriage "Stop now and face me" The carriage continued on and Lemur saw the girl, Christine, look out the window back at him, her eyes frightened. As the carriage traveled farther and farther away Lemur gave up on his foot pursuit. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. They were fleeing Paris, Lemur new this now. They would head North no doubt. As quick as possible Lemur headed back to the tavern. He would gather all the men available and head after the girl and her monster. Nothing would stop him from seeking his revenge.

* * *

Erik drove the horses hard for all night and for the better part of the day. He wanted to put as much distance between Paris and he and Christine, especially after the close encounter with Lemur. The man appeared to be alone but Erik could not take the chance in stopping. Not with Christine with him. Once the sun came up Christine insisted upon sitting next to him on the drivers bench. The sun was warm so he allowed her to for a few hours. He still had yet to decide where they would head. Christine suggested England, they could stay with Madam Giry and Meg. As much as the idea sounded good, Erik advised against it. The Guard would know about Christine's friends living there. They couldn't put Madam Giry and Meg at risk like that. They would have to find somewhere else, at least for now. "I do wish we could go to England Erik" Christine sighed and rested her head against Erik's arm.

"I know you do cherie but we cannot. Maybe in six months we shall but for now I suggest we find somewhere else. Hide out in a place where there's not a lot of people"

Christine nodded sadly. She knew Erik was right. "Perhaps Netherlands then" she suggested "Its quite small and its not to far from London. A few days journey"

"Its quite a journey from here though"

"Could we board a train somewhere. Maybe in Brussels?"

Erik thought for a moment. Christine was making some sense. Brussels was a weeks journey from Paris but then they could make it to the Netherlands sooner by train. It would be better for Christine. In her weakened state, a carriage ride would not be doing her any good. "Perhaps will do that my dear" he said and stirred the horses down the dirt road. Christine smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Merci mon cherie" Erik whispered.

"De rien mon ange" Erik wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her tightly against his side.

* * *

Lemur and five other men made there way on horse back along the back streets of Paris. Christine and the Phantom only had six hours head start on them and Lemur was sure his team could make up that in a day of hard traveling. He knew the girl was ill. The Phantom would have to stop to accommodate her frequently. Before they left Lemur sat down with Marque and looked over a map. They were heading north which meant either Belgium, England or Germany. He wired his men station at the boat crossing to England to stop any man with a mask. They already had the description of Christine and were prepared to stop her as well. "I highly doubt he would take her to Germany Renee. There very troublesome there right now. The boarder crossing would be almost impossible" Marque explained.

"So your saying that you think there headed for Belgium? And then what? Where would they go then?"

"Well they could stop there, or continue on. If the girl is in ill state like you said, it would be wise for them to board a train in Brussels and head for some other destination"

Lemur scowled. He hated not knowing what his prey was up to. He watched Marque show draw a line along a path on the map. "This is the trail they would have most likely taken" Marque said "With a carriage as you described any other path would be useless. Lemur study the map. There were many paths to take but the one outlined was the only safe one.

"We can catch them Renee. The men are readying the horses as we speak. I feel that in two days time we shall catch up with them and then we can avenge Thomas"

Lemur smiled and nodded.

"You are right my friend, as always. I want the girl though. She has much owed to me"

Marque nodded then gathered the map in his satchel. "Let us leave Renee, daylight is just breaking we can cover much ground before night fall" he said and walked to the door. Lemur removed his pistol and checked to make sure it was loaded then secured his sword to his belt and followed Marque out the door.

* * *

Christine and Erik stopped at a small inn called the Wondering Horse the next night. Erik wanted to travel on but Christine broke out in a small fever and Erik new they would have to stop. Erik settle them in then order a small meal from the kitchens. The room was small, containing a bed against the wall, a chair, a writing desk and a small table with two chairs. The window looked out onto the vast country side. Christine curled up in the bed and closed her eyes. Erik walked over to her and pulled the covers over her. "Rest my dear. I've asked the page boy to bring us up some supper. You need to get a hot meal in you" he said quietly. "I'm not hungry" Christine mumbled, pushing her face into the pillow.

"You have to eat something Christine, your body needs the energy"

Christine nodded and turned away from him. Erik sighed and went and retrieved a night gown from one of her cases. "Lets get you changed my dear" he said and sat down next to her again. Christine allowed him to undress her and place the night gown over her head. She was barely aware of what he was doing. Once she was changed Christine curled up against the wall and dozed off. Erik changed the bandage on his shoulder and put a few things away while he waited for supper to arrive.

When Erik heard the soft knock on the door he made sure his mask was securely in place before answering it. A young girl stood nervously at the door holding a dinner tray. "Your...your supper monsieur" she squeaked her eyes staring at his mask. Erik opened the door wide so she could enter and place it on the table. "Thank-you for your trouble he said and handed the girl a franc. Taking the franc she curtseyed then tore her eyes away from his mask and hurried out of the room. Erik shut and secured the door then went over to the tray. He lifted the lid and found a two plates of vegetables and chicken and two bowels of soup with an apple danish for desert. Erik inhaled deeply. It smelt delicious. "Christine supper's arrived" he said and set the plates on the table. Christine stayed curled up on the bed, not answering. "Christine" Erik called again "Come and eat before it gets cold" "I am not hungry" Christine said and pulled the covers tightly around herself.

"Christine please, come and eat. You need nutrients to fight off this fever you have"

"I am not hungry" she snapped. Erik walked over to her and pulled he covers off of her. "Erik what are you doing?" she asked looking up at him angrily, her eyes slightly glazed. He pulled her up and dragged her over to the table. He sat her down then covered her legs with a blanket. "Eat your soup Christine" he said firmly and placed the bowl in front of her. Christine refused to look at him or the bowl and stared at a spot on the wall. Erik sat down and began to eat his meal. After a few moments of waiting for Christine to pick up her spoon, Erik dropped his fork and pounded his fist on the table. "Christine eat your soup now. Don't make me force you"

Christine looked at him with a scowl. "I am not hungry" she seethed "All I want is to get some sleep" "And you will once you eat your soup" Erik replied. Erik stared at her while Christine stared at the wall. After a few minutes she mumbled angrily under her breath and scooped her spoon off the table and began to eat her soup. Erik waited for her to eat a few bites before he continued with his meal. Ten minutes later Christine finished and tossed the spoon on the table. "There" she said "I ate it. Are you happy? May I please go to bed now?" Without waiting for a answer she rose from her seat and stomped towards the bed. Two feet away, a dizzy spell over came her and Christine collapsed to the ground. Erik was at her side in a matter of seconds. Christine silently cried as Erik picked her up off the floor and gently laid her in the bed. "I'm sorry Erik" she wept "I don't know way I'm being so stubborn. I just hate the fact that I can't even travel for more then a day before getting exhausted. I'm going to be the death of us" "Hush cherie" Erik soothed, laying down next to her and pulling her in his arms "It is not your fault. You've been through a trying time these last few days. Christine you almost died. Your body stopped breathing. You barely had time to recuperate from that. Of course your going to tire easily. That is way you need all the energy you can get. Food is what gives your body energy"

Christine buried her face in his chest and nodded. Erik gently rubbed her back and sang quietly to her. Soon Christine's cries stopped and she relaxed against his chest. "What time will we be leaving tomorrow" she asked quietly. "If your fever permits. Lunch. There's another inn about five hours away. We'll travel there then stop so you can rest"

"Erik if you want we can travel father. I'll stay in the carriage. I won't sit next to you"

"Nonsense. Will stop at another inn tomorrow and then will see about traveling for longer periods of time. Where hours away from Paris and there has been no sign off anyone following us. I think were safe to stop a few times"

Christine nodded. "Will you sing to me to sleep?" she requested.

"Of course my dear"

Erik sang a soft lullaby and waited for Christine breathing against his chest to become even and for her muscles to relax, singling that she had falling asleep. He then slowly untangled himself from her and went and finished his dinner.

Christine's fever diminished over night and after warm breakfast they departed as scheduled at lunch. Erik bundled Christine up in blankets and with her favorite book in the carriage. He lite the small gas light inside to give her some warmth then climbed onto the drivers seat a started off once again.

* * *

That evening Lemur and his men stopped at the Wondering Horse. The men walked into the inn and sat down at the small tavern inside. They each ordered a drink and Lemur asked the bartender "Tell me, have you seen a young woman recently come in with a man in a mask or dark cloak?" The bartender cleaned out a glass and nodded. "Yes, they arrived yesterday. The young woman wasn't well. They left around noon today" the bartender said and placed put the clean glass away. Lemur smiled. Marque was right. They had headed north towards Belgium. "Did you happen to see which way they left?" Marque asked pleased that he was right. "Ya, they headed north on the left path" the bartender answered refilling their drinks. Lemur drained his glass and smiled. "Thank you monsieur, you've been most helpful" he said and through a few francs on the bar ledge. "Come gentlemen" Lemur said rising from his seat. A few hours travels and we shall reach are destination"

* * *

The same evening Erik and Christine stopped again at another inn. They ate a small supper together in their room then Erik pulled out his violin and played while Christine softly sang. They had a nice relaxed evening together then curled up in each others arms to get a some sleep. They were unaware of a group of men entering the town. The leader of the men, Lemur, slowly guided his horse along the streets until his group came upon the only inn in town. When he saw the only carriage sitting in front of the inn, Lemur with a an evil grin on his face turned to his group. "Come boys. I think we have found are prey" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Betrayal of Trust

**Category:** EC w/ Raoul bashing

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 11**

The old inn was cold. A cool breeze blew through the cracks in the wall. Making the room near impossible to warm up by candle light. Erik had pushed the bed far away from the cracked window and piled it with blankets from the trunks. The floors creaked with the slightest weight and Erik would wager that if the room was filled with a dozen people the floor would not be able to hold the weight. He was glad they only had to stay in this inn for one night. It was more of a brothel then an inn. He could hear the laughter and moans from the whores thatfloated through the thin walls.

Erik sat in a chair next to the bed. A solitary candle sat on the bedside table, the only light in the room. The flames light highlight Christine's sleeping form on the bed. Erik stared at her and smiled. She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. She was the most precious thing in the world to him. Christine moaned softly in her sleep then turned on her side, facing Erik and tucked a hand under her check. Erik smiled, she was adorable. Quietly he fetched his drawing pad from one of the trunks and began sketching her. The picture would make a wonderful addition to the dozens that he already drew of her. This was one of his favorite times to draw her, when she was unaware that he was watching her. The true Christine shined out then.

Many times when they were still at the opera he would sneak into her room at night and drew her while she slept. Other times the would sit in the rafters and draw her and the other ballerina's as they practiced. Erik admired his work when he finished. He truly captured her innocence in the picture. Carefully he placed in his folder and thumbed through some of his other drawings. He smiled at the memories each one brought to him. He could remember each clear as day as he looked at it. Some memories were more vivid then others. Erik soon came upon one of his favorite pictures of Christine. He drew it while one of times she was at his home. It was a drawing of her curled up in one of the chairs in his library. She was reading a book while she absentmindedly twirled on piece of hair with her finger and chewed on her bottom lip. The moment he saw her, he new he had to draw her. She was vision. He remembered quietly hurrying off to get his drawing pad. He had sat in the doorway for a little over an hour, sketching Christine. She was to absorbed in her book to notice him. The finished picture would always be among his favorites and as soon as they settled somewhere it would be one of the first pictures to be framed and hung in their home.

Erik yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He needed to get some rest if he was going to be able to drive the carriage and take care of Christine, especially if they were sleeping on the road. Carefully, as not to wake her, Erik slipped into the bed. Christine automatically curled up against him in her sleep, mumbling something about chicken in her sleep. Erik chuckled softly and placed at soft kiss on her head then removed his mask and buried his face in her hair closing his eyes.

* * *

Lemur and his men tethered their horses and walked into the inn. They were greeted with a small bar. A few scruffy men sat around it and a handful of whores smiled seductively as the group entered. "Keep your eyes on are goal boys" Lemur remarked as he saw his men's eyes dark appreciatively towards the whores.

"Once are task in complete then you may have your fun. First though we have a job to do"

Lemur walked to the bar and motioned the bartender over. "What can I get cha?" the bartender asked with a toothless grin. Lemur grimaced at the foul odor that came from the mans breath. It suited the bartender, Lemur thought, the man looked like he hadn't bathed in a month. "I'm looking for my sister" Lemur lied "She has been kidnaped by a dangerous man in a mask and black cape. I believe they may have stopped here" The bartender frowned and shook his head. "Sorry monsieur, I don't remember seeing a man such as that. What did your sister look like?"

"Dark curly hair, slight figure. Beautiful young thing"

"She have those doe eyes? A pretty thing came in early evening asking for a room. Didn't see no man with her. Girl seemed scared out of her whits, with all these scum gawking at her"

The bartender motioned around the bar were a few dirty men grinned and nodded. "That sounds like the sister" Lemur said smiling. "Please tell me what room so that I may go and help her"

The bartender nodded, placing the glass he was washing with a dirty rag on the bar top. "Let me get me wife. She does all the book in's. Marge, Marge get your arse out here. A gentleman needs to know what room his sister's in"

A ugly woman, her face smudge with dirt came out from the back. Her top three sizes to small for her chest. "This man's wanting to know what room doe eyes is in" the bartender barked. "Awww the fancy little thing? I put her in on the third floor. Room 8. Had someone with her she did. Saw some man bring up a few bags from that carriage out there. Some of the men tired to break in to it. Got a nasty shock they did. Fly couldn't break in there" Marge said rubbing snot away from her nose with the back of her hand. Lemur smiled, nodding. "Thank-you monsieur, madam" he grabbed a handful of frac's from this pocked and laid them on the bar top "You've been most helpful" The bartender smiled greedily at the money and scooped it up quickly. Lemur motioned his men towards the stairs and began their ascent.

* * *

Erik was awaking by horses. What sounded like half a dozen horses hoofs brought him out of his slumber. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then untangled himself from Christine's arms and walked over to the window. A group of men were tethering there horses to pole stale. Even through the darkness Erik could make out there pistols hidden under their jackets. He quickly scanned the man's faces. His eyes narrowed in hatred as they fell upon an all to familiar faces. Lemur. He and Christine had been discovered.

Erik jumped into action immediately. He darted around the room, hastly packing all their belongs in the few bags he brought up. He placed them all by the window then woke Christine. "Christine, we have to leave my love" he whispered helping her to sit up. Christine rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her fist. "What are you talking about?" she mumbled, squinting at the light from the candle.

"Christine, you have to wake up. We need to leave. Out the window"

Rubbed her eyes once more, her eyes being able to open wider this time. "Out the window? Why Erik?" she asked confused.

"They're here"

That was all he had to say. Christine's eyes widened with fear and the bolted to her feet. Erik wrapped her cloak around her and helped her into her shoes. "Come Christine, we have to hurry"

He took her hand and lead her to the window. Erik tossed the bags out, as close to their carriage as possible. Then climbed up on the window sail. "Christine" he said "Listen to me carefully. I'm going to climb down first. There's grooves on in the wall that are like a ladder. Once I'm down I want to start. I'll be at the bottom ready to catch you if you slip"

Christine glanced out the window and looked down. She quickly stepped away shaking her head. "I can't do it Erik" she cried "It's to high"

"Christine you must. They'll kill the both of us if they catch us here. There are to many of them. I can't fight them all off"

He reached out and pulled her into a gently hug. "Your strong Christine" he whispered in her ear "I know you can do this. I'll be at the bottom waiting for you. I love you Christine. Please, show me how strong you are" Christine bit her lip. The nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Be...be careful Erik. I love you too. Please be careful" she whispered to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll see you at the bottom"

Christine watched as Erik began his decent. He made it look easily. Making it down in less then a minute. He looked up at her and waved her to start her decent. Shakily Christine climbed onto the window sill and slowly flipped her legs outside. It took her a moment to find her footing but when she did she slowly began to climb down. She had to stop every few steps to can her balance when her shaking arms threatened to make her fall. A few loud bangs followed by cracking wood from above startled her bring a yelp from her. Lemur angry face looking down at her from the window was the last thing she saw as he lost her grip and fell ten feet down into Erik's waiting arms.

Erik didn't bother to put her down. He rushed over to their carriage and disabled the theft prevention mechanism then placed Christine inside he quickly ran and grabbed their bags laying on the snowy ground, throwing the them carelessly inside the carriage with Christine and slammed the door. Erik jumped to the drivers seat and grabbed the reins, ordering the horses into a fast gallop.

* * *

Lemur quietly walked down the hall. He didn't want to let his prey know he was there until he broke down the door. He read the numbers on the door. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. He stopped and smiled. It was silent inside. 'This is going to be fun' he thought. Catching them when they were sleeping. Unaware. Unalert. Pistol read, Lemur gave two swift kicks and broke down the door. The sight that greeted him was not the one he had in mind. Instead of two people scrabbling from the bed startled, he was greeted with a empty room and open window. Lemur darted inside and to window. Looking out he saw the monster down on the road and the little vixen slowing climbing down. Her fearful face looked up at him. She yelped and fell. Lemur didn't wait to see if Erik got her. "They're getting away" he yelled at his men and stormed out the room. He ran down the stairs and out the door ripping his horses reins from the post and he nudge his horse in the direction of the carriage wheels marks in the snow. The monster and vixen were trying to escape be carriage. It was almost laughable. There was no way that they could get away with a heavy carriage when he was only on his horse. His men followed closely behind and it wasn't long before the carriage started to come into view. Lemur kicked his horse harder, making the animal move faster. The carriage came closer and closer into view. He could make out he windows. The carvings on the back of the carriage. The pattern of the curtains. Marque, his right hand man, nudged his own horse closer to were Erik frantically drove the horses hard. Soon he was close enough to dive onto the drivers seat and knock the both down to bench, fighting the reins. The horses and the carriage slowed and soon stopped all together. Lemur dismounted his horse and stormed up to Erik and Marque fighting. He took his gun and pistol whipped Erik across the head. Erik moaned and loosened his grip on the reins losing consiousness. Marque pulled the reins away and pushed Erik to the ground.

Christine jumped out of the carriage with a cry and ran to Erik's still form on the ground. "No" she whispered pulling his head in her lap. "Erik please, you have to wake up" "Well, well, well" Lemur laughed slowly circling them "Isn't this dandy. You thought you could get away dear. Tsk tsk. You should know better that you can never escape the Guard"

"Spare him" Christine begged "Spare him and I'll go with you without a fuss"

Lemur laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so my dear. He killed one of my men. A friend. For that he shall pay with his life and after a little fun, with your life as well" He looked up at his men and smiled. "Go back to the inn boys and have fun with the whores. We have caught the monster and his vixen. I thank you. Marque. I request you stay. We can share the young beauty before I slit her throat" Lemur watched as his men rode off before grabbing Christine roughly by the arm and pulling her away from Erik. "Bind him to a tree Marque" he said dragging Christine towards the carriage "We don't need him disturbing our fun with the beauty" Marque nodded and grabbed rope from his horse and dragged Erik to the closest try, binding him tightly to it. Lemur pushed Christine to the floor inside the carriage and climbed on top of her. "I've been looking forward to this my dear" he said slowly cutting her dress open with his dagger. Christine beat her fist against his chest, trying to force him off. "Enough" Lemur screamed at her and brought the butt of knife handle down hard on her head. Christine's visioned went blurry as she struggled to hold onto consciousness. Her had fell to the side feeling nauseated. Lemur cut her dress open and smiled when he saw to corset. Slowly he undid the ribbons of her chemise and pushed aside the fabric reveling her flesh. "Oh yes" he whisper bringing his lips down to Christine's chest, smiling at the whimper of protest to brought from her "I'm defiantly going to enjoy this"

Marque stood outside the carriage. Smiling at the sounds of the girls cries. Lemur would have her first. Marque preferred it that way. It meant her wouldn't have to waste time undressing the beauty. He looked to the monster tied to the tree. The man was still unconscious. Marque wondered why her wore a mask. What could be so bad the man required to hide have his face. Curiosity started to get the better of him. He needed to know what this so called monster had to hide. Surely everyone just had to be over reacting.

Christine weakly struggled and she felt Lemur to start to push up her skirt. She felt his fingers caressed the flesh under the elastic of her under pants before he pulled them down and off. "No" Christine mumbled, willing for the dizziness to go away and strength return to her body. Christine opened her eyes and tears spilled out. This was it. She was going to be rapped by this man and his friend and then they were going to kill her and Erik, if they hadn't already. "Erik" Christine cried heartbroken. It was then that she spotted it. A pistol lying under on the carriages seats. Erik must have stored it there. Christine glanced at Lemur. He was struggling to undo his pants. Christine cried out. "Like that do you my dear? Well just you wait. I have something much better for you" Lemur laughed and fumbled with his buckle to his pants. Christine waited for him to look down to his pants before she reach out for the pistol. It was heavy in her hands. She only prayed that it had bullets. She never used, let alone held a pistol. She had no way to tell. Only from the operas that had pistols in them that she heard that you had to pull back the lever at the top before squeezing back the trigger thing at her fingers.

The first click caused Lemur's head to shoot up shocked. Christine didn't hesitate, she closed her eyes and pulled back on the trigger, shooting Lemur through the cheek and throwing him backwards out of the carriage from the blow. The power of the shot was to much for Christine. She screamed and dropped the gun. "What the bloody hell" the other man screamed from outside. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Christine pushed her skirts down and pulled her top together. She grabbed the gun and jumped out of the carriage on unsteady feet. She saw the other man standing a foot away from Erik. Shaking Christine raised the pistol and pointed it towards the other man. "Step...step away from him" Christine mumbled, trying to will herself to remain still. "You little bitch. What did you do?" Marque sneered slowly walking towards her. "Stop" Christine stuttered when he was a few feet away from Erik.

"You little whore. You killed him"

"I said stop"

Christine began to shake more, she was losing control. Marque sneered and took a step closer. "Are you going to shoot me vixen? Are you going to end another life? You're already damned to hell, why not seal the deal"

Tears coursed down Christine's cheeks. Her hands shook uncontrollably. "Please just go away. Just leave us and go" she pleaded "No one else should have to die tonight" Marque laughed without humor. "You're wrong my dear" he spat, taking another step towards her "Your blood will be on my hands tonight, as well as that monster over there" He motioned to Erik, who was starting to come too. Erik let out a moan and blinked a few times, looking disorientated. "Erik" Christine cried out, lowering the gun. Marque took advantage of the moment and lunged at Christine. Christine screamed as he tackled her to the ground. Marque hands closed around her throat. "Your dead now" Marque sneered in her face and squeezed. Christine choked, gasping for breath. She didn't want to die, she couldn't die. She could here Erik yelling her name, she could her the desperation in his voice. Erik needed her. With all her strength and determination, Christine raised the pistol that was still in her hands and pulled the trigger. Marque grip on her throat was immediately loosened. He looked down at her with a shocked look on his face. "What.." he whispered. Marques eyes rolled back in his head and he collapse on top of Christine dead.

The sound of Christine's scream brought Erik to alertness. He saw the man push her to the ground and then he hurried Christine sputtering for air. "Christine!" Erik screamed and pulled against his binds. He felt blood rolling down his wrist from his struggling.

"Christine I'm coming"

Erik's struggling seized at the sound of the gunshot. The man hovered over her for a moment then collapsed on top of her. "Christine? Christine please answer me" Erik pleaded and began to pull on his binds again.

Christine struggled to push Marque off of her. The man was crushing her chest with his heavy weight. With a groan she managed to push him to the side. She laid on the cold ground for a moment wheezing. "Christine" Erik cried out joyfully. She painful pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to Erik. "Untie me Christine so I can help you" Erik said softly taking in her ragged appearance and ripped dress. Christine simply nodded and crawled around to the back of the tree and untied the ropes. Erik immediately jumped up once he was released and pulled Christine into his arms. "My love, are you alright? Where are you hurt?" Erik cried holding her face in his hands. "I'm okay" Christine wheezed "Just my throat" Erik lifted her chin and examined her neck. Angry bruises were already beginning to appear. Erik nodded then glanced around. He noticed the carriage door wide open and Lemur lying dead on the ground in front of it. "He tired to rape me" Christine said before Erik could ask. His head whipped back to her, his eyes filled with concern and panic. "He didn't. I...I shot him before he could"

Erik pulled her against his chest and kissed her head. "Thank God" he whispered holding her tightly. Christine broke out crying. He wrapped her harms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I...I killed to men Erik" she wept "Marque was right. I'm damned to hell" "Hush cherie" Erik whispered rubbing her back "You are not damned. You did what you had to do in order to safe me and yourself. It was not your intent to kill these men. It was only your intent to stop them. God knows this Christine and when it comes time He will welcome you with open arms. You're an angel" Christine continued to cry into his chest though comforted by Erik's words. Erik scooped her up and carried her over to the carriage. He stepped over the body of Lemur and climbed inside shutting the doors.

He settled Christine on the cushioned bench and covered her with thick blankets. He pulled out his medical kit and pulled out a small bottle and cloth. "This will help with your bruising" Erik explained and dabbed her neck. When finished, Erik went to put away the kit but Christine took it from him. "Your wrists" she said, her voice rough. Erik looked down at his wrist and noticed for the first time that they were still bleeding slightly.

"Erik, I need to take care of you as well. We need each other to remain well"

"Very well cherie. I will allow you to help but I advice that you refrain from talking. Your throat is damaged. I have a concoction that will help. If you will just let me fetch it for you"

"Your wrists first"

"Very well but we must hurry. There were more men. We have to but as much distance between us and them"

Christine patched up Erik's wrist and drank the concoction he gave her which had a freezing effect on her throat. Erik settled Christine in the carriage then climbed out and pulled the bodies into the woods that surrounded the path. He slapped the extra horses down path towards the town and covered all the blood on the snow with dirt. He climbed on to the drivers seat and covered his legs with the blanket Christine insisted he take. A light snow began to fall as Erik took the reins and started the horses into a moderate trout along the path again feeling that they were finally leaving all there hardships behind.

* * *

With hard riding they made it to Brussels in a day and a half. A train for the Netherlands was leaving the next day. Erik bought them tickets to a private compartment and sold the horse and carriage. There was no sign of anyone from the Guard any where. Erik was hopeful that it was left behind them. Christine was dwelling over killing two men but Erik was slowly convincing her that it was all in self-defense.

The train to the Netherlands was two days long. Christine and Erik slept most of the way. Catching up on much needed rest and relishing the time the could spend with each other in peace.

* * *

Once in the Netherlands they took the train up to Europoort. Christine inquired about a flat near the sea. She talked to nice lady and found a small place that would be perfect for Erik and her. It even had a piano she could surprise Erik with. "Can we still move to England?" Christine asked as Erik brought in the last of there trunks in a small flat that over looked the sea. "In a few months time my dear" Erik said kissing her forehead. Christine smiled then took Erik's hand. "I have a surprise for you" she said giggling. "Do you?" he asked with a grin "What is it?"

"Close your eyes"

Erik looked leery for moment. Then closed his eyes, trusting her. Christine smiled and took his hands, leading him threw the flat to the drawing room, where the small up right piano resided. He lead him through the doors and up to the piano. "No peaking" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek then opened the piano.

"Okay you can open your eyes"

Erik opened his eyes and was greeted with the site of a beautiful upright piano. Christine stood next to it, her hands curled up at her mouth, bouncing up and down on her feet. "Do you like?" she asked excited "I asked for a piano. The land lady said she had a small upright one. Is it alright?" Erik smiled widened and walked over to Christine. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Its perfect. Your perfect. I love it Christine. I love you" he said hugging her.

"Oh I'm so glad. I wanted you to be happy. The land lady even said you could keep it. It may need tuning. No one has played it in years. She said if we could put it to good use then we could have it"

Erik kissed her again. "I love you Christine" he whispered.

"As I love you"

"Shall we sing?"

Christine smiled and nodded her head. Erik sat down at the piano and ran his fingers along the keys. How he loved that feeling. Christine sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. Erik began playing a sweet melody smiling when Christine began to sing softly along with him. For the first time ever Erik was truly happy.

* * *

Four months later. Erik and Christine packed up their belongs and the piano and took the boat across to England. Madam Giry sat up a nice flat for them near the London Opera House and already secured them both jobs at the Opera House. Christine would start off as a course girl and work her way up. Erik was a consultant and composer. Madam Giry had provided the managers with some of Erik's music and they were more then happy to employee such a talented musician. Erik's mask was never a question. Everyone had already been for warned and everyone seemed to except it. Every night, after the everyone had left the Opera House. Erik and Christine would share a dance on the empty stage. Relishing in their love for one another. It was where Erik had asked for Christine's hand in marriage once again. It was where they were married and they both new it was where they would die together. For together they were one completed soul. They were in love.

**The End**

**AN:** thank you all for reading and reviewing


End file.
